Decisiones
by Premier Kaiba
Summary: Kikyou está determinada a que su hermano no la mire como su hermana, sólo quiere que la ame tanto como ella lo ama. Capitulos finales modificados.
1. Chapter 1

Siendo la hermana de una persona que se le considera muy poderosa, además de su frialdad y su falta de amigos, no es fácil. Eso es lo que todos dirían, sin embargo ella era muy feliz, puesto era la única persona que conocía su lado más humano, la única que lo veía sonreír y la única persona que él le entregaba todo su afecto. Al mismo tiempo también estaba preocupada de las cualidades mencionadas al principio, se sentía muy triste al verlo tan solo y más todavía que tenía que trabajar más que cualquier joven o incluso más tiempo que un adulto normal. Su corazón se rompía al verlo viejo y cansado después del trabajo. No obstante ella era feliz de todas maneras. Ellos no son hermanos de sangre, son hermanastros y eso no implica que su relación no sea como verdaderos hermanos. El siempre la ha protegido, incluso de su vil padrastro, se cuidan mutuamente y se comportan como verdaderos hermanos, no obstante ella ha desarrollado un sentimiento más allá de una hermandad, no lo ama como un hermano, sino que lo ama como un amante. La muchacha tiene claro que él solo la considera una hermana, pero espera con ansias que algún día no muy lejano él la ame de la misma manera.

Esto podría describir la relación que hay entre Kaiba Seto y Kaiba Kikyou, todos piensan que son muy diferentes, de hecho lo son, pero los une un vinculo tan grande que ninguno de los dos dudaría en dar la vida para salvar al otro.

El primer día de escuela en Tokio, los dos hermanos estaban en la mansión arreglándose para ir a la escuela.

-¿Estás lista Kikyou?- dijo Kaiba.

-Si, oni-chan- replicó dulcemente.

Kikyou entró a la cocina a terminar se preparar los almuerzos, a ella le gustaba prepararle la comida a su hermano y todos los días se levantaba temprano para hacerlo.

Los envolvió en un paño y uno se lo entregó a Kaiba.

-Espero que te guste oni-chan- dijo Kikyou sonriendo.

-Estoy seguro de que me gustará.- respondió él.

Kaiba siempre le gustaba mucho la comida que ella preparaba y no importaba lo que preparaba, él sabía que le iba a gustar.

Kikyou se ruborizó al escuchar el comentario y Seto sonrió ligeramente, no había mayor placer en la vida de ver al ser más querido sonreír o ruborizarse, su vida sería nada sin esos gestos y menos sin su amada hermana.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Kaiba.

-Si- respondió su hermana.

Ambos salieron de la mansión, se dirigieron a la limusina que los estaba esperando. Aunque iban a la misma escuela, él era mayor por 2 años, tenía 17 años, además eran huérfanos y tenían que mantenerse por sí mismos, pero Kaiba tomó toda la responsabilidad con respecto a la compañía y su manejo, no quería que su hermana trabajara, prefería que estudiara y se preparara para la vida adulta.

Mientras iban a la escuela Kaiba recordó algo muy importante y tenía que decírselo a Kikyou.

-Kikyou recuerda que hoy empiezo la jornada, así que debes ir a buscarme allá si quieres que te ayude con tus estudios- dijo seriamente.

-Está bien, oni-chan- respondió tímidamente.

Unos minutos después, Kikyou vio que su hermano estaba con un mirada más seria de lo usual, en verdad eso era un poco extraño, ya que, él nunca se comportaba sin razón. Algo debía estar molestándolo.

-Oni-chan, te veo molesto ¿qué pasa?- preguntó un poco preocupada

-No es nada, Kikyou- dijo rápidamente.

-Lo siento, yo sólo quería ...-.

-No te preocupes por eso- interrumpió

Kikyou prefirió callar antes de seguir presionándolo, no obstante había algo que Seto le estaba escondiendo y la estaba preocupando.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de un viaje bastante callado y tranquilo, los hermanos llegaron a la escuela. Para Kaiba no había nada de nuevo, puesto que su vida escolar no era muy relevante, además no esperaba mucho de ella. Por otro lado, Kikyou le gustaba estar en la escuela y estar con sus amigas, las había visto un par de veces en el verano, ya que ella y Seto siempre les gustaba ir a una casa de campo durante todo el periodo.

-Que tengas un buen día Kikyou- dijo sonriendo.

-Tu también oni-chan- respondió Kikyou.

Ambos se separaron dentro del pasillo.

Cuando Kaiba llegó a su salón, vio que Yugi Motou y sus amigos estaban jugando duelo de monstruos, Yugi lo saludó pero él no respondió. Al ver esto Katsuya fue a hablar con Kaiba.

-Oye, no oíste que te hablaron ricachón- replicó Katsuya.

-Si no quieres empezar una discusión innecesaria, es mejor que te vayas y no me molestes- amenazó.

-¿Me estás amenazando?- preguntó.

-Tómalo como quieras y no me hagas perder mi tiempo, puesto que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar en discusiones inútiles. Así que te pediría que te vayas a molestar a otro lado Katsuya- respondió seriamente.

En ese momento llegó Tristán, le dijo a Joey que se tranquilizara y que ya habrá otros tiempos para pelear. Kaiba solo se sentó en su puesto y empezó a leer un libro. Su vida de joven empresario no le da mucho tiempo, además que debe cuidar de su hermana , uno de sus pocos gusto es la lectura y cada rato que tiene solo para él lee. No solo lee para aprender sino que también para relajarse un rato del estrés del trabajo. Diez minutos después llegó el maestro.

- Buenos días alumnos, espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones- saludó el maestro.

Cuando llegó Kikyou a su salón trató de buscar a sus amigas, y las vio en el centro del salón , se acercó a ellas y las saludó.

-Buenos días Kikyou, tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo amablemente.

- Es verdad Ayame, es bueno verte de nuevo- respondió.

Ayame era la mejor amiga de Kikyou desde que llegó a la escuela, ella era pelirroja, con hermosos ojos verdes. Kikyou tenía el pelo negro largo, ojos café y piel blanca, ambas eran muy buenas amigas, sin embargo una de ellas tenía un oscuro secreto que tal vez pueda poner en riesgo su amistad.

Después de una grata conversación la maestra apareció en la puerta

- Buenos días estudiantes, es reconfortante verlos de nuevo.

Unas horas después en el salón donde se encontraba Kaiba, el maestro tenía que realizar una diligencia y llegaría más tarde. En el ínter tanto Yugi y sus amigos como es usual jugaban cartas y Kaiba leía; sin embargo algo importante iba a ocurrir.

- He ganado por tercera vez Joey- dijo alegremente Yugi.

- Bien hecho Katsuya, y tu también Yugi- declaró Anzu.

- Ja ja ja ja, parece que Katsuya no tiene talento para esto- se rió Honda.

- No te burles, no ves que recién estoy empezando a jugar- respondió Katsuya.

-¿Joey por qué no vamos a la tienda de cartas de mi abuelo después de la escuela? Tal vez nos deje ver su carta súper rara.

En ese momento Kaiba no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

-¿Será acaso la carta que he estado buscando?- pensó Kaiba.

En la hora del almuerzo Kaiba se dirigió al árbol donde acostumbraba comer siempre, no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de encontrar el cuarto ojos azules, para adherirlo a su colección de cartas. Se quedó meditando en el árbol sobre esa posibilidad; un momento después llegó su hermana para almorzar junto a él, cuando lo encontró vio que estaba muy pensativo y que pareciera ser que algo le estaba pasando. Se acercó a él y lo llamó por su nombre varias veces y solo despertó después de un tiempo.

-Lo siento Kikyou, estaba pensando- dijo confusamente.

-Oni-chan te he visto muy distraído estos días, algo te está pasando- respondió angustiadamente.

-En serio no es nada, solamente he estado pensando en cómo conseguir el último ojos azules, nada más- dijo Kaiba.

Kikyou se sintió aliviada, pensaba que era algo más grave; no obstante para Kaiba si era importante y estaba determinado a conseguirlo a cualquier precio.

Kikyou le sonrió tiernamente a su hermano y le dijo.

- Vamos almorzar oni-chan-.

- Está bien, hermana- respondió Seto.


	3. Chapter 3

-Oni-chan - llamó dulcemente.

-Si hermana ¿qué pasa?-.

-¿Cómo vas con la búsqueda del dragón?- preguntó Kikyou.

-La verdad es que solo tengo una sola pista, pero al final lo encontraré no importa cuánto me tarde- dijo orgullosamente Kaiba.

-Yo sé que lo harás, tengo fe en ello- respondió.

-Lo sé. Debo decirte que el almuerzo que preparaste está muy bueno- declaró Seto.

-Gracias Oni-chan, me alegro que te haya gustado; lo hice especialmente para ti- se ruborizó.

Kaiba se acercó a ella y la besó en mejilla.

-En verdad siempre cocinas siempre algo delicioso, yo debería estar agradecido hermana - susurró en su oído.

Su hermana se ruborizaba cada vez más, para que no la viera agachó la cabeza bruscamente. Seto no se sorprendió de la acción de su hermana, puesto que ya lo había hecho antes; le gustaba hacerlo. Entonces tomó el mentón de ella y levantó su cabeza para que pudiese verla.

-¿Qué pasa hermana?- se rió suavemente.

-m...mm- Kikyou no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

En ese momento sonó el timbre para entrar a clases, Seto se levantó al igual que Kikyou y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. Kaiba le ofreció su brazo y ella con gusto lo aceptó, lo tomó con sus dos manos y continuaron su marcha.

Casi al llegar al salón se Kikyou, encontraron a Ayame. Ella los vio y no parecían como hermanos, sino que algo más.

- Te veré luego hermana- se fue Kaiba.

- De acuerdo oni-chan- se despidió dulcemente.

Ayame se acerco a ella y le dijo.

-Parece que tu hermano te quiere mucho, querida amiga- sonrió

-Lo sé, pero él solo me considera su hermana nada más- susurró tristemente Kikyou.

-¿Qué dijiste Kikyou? No te oí- preguntó.

-¡Nada, si..si es verdad- respondió exaltada.

-Mejor entremos a clases-.

Kaiba llegó un poco antes que su maestro, así que decidió realizar una pequeña lectura. No obstante algo lo inquietaba profundamente, al parecer la posibilidad de encontrar el último ojos azules había absorbido toda su concentración. Tenía que conseguirlo y nadie lo iba a detener. Entonces decidió que después de dejar a su hermana en la casa, el iría a la tienda del abuelo de Yugi y trataría de conseguirlo; el dinero no importaba, las cartas que ofrecería no importaban, solo el conseguirla valía ese precio y por último sino convencía al abuelo de Yugi ya se le ocurría otro plan para tenerlo. En el intertanto llegó el maestro.

-Señor Kaiba quiere responder la pregunta de la página 16- preguntó el maestro.

- La respuesta es 19... – respondió.

-Si señor-.

La escuela para él era una perdida de tiempo tremenda, preferiría estar en el trabajo que sería algo más productivo, además era muy fácil y si de él dependiera se iría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Después de la clase Kaiba esperó a su hermana en la puerta de la escuela, al llegar la vio muy agitada.

-Lo siento oni-chan, me retrasé un poco- dijo Kikyou.

-No importa, ni siquiera ha llegado la limusina.- respondió calmadamente.

El auto llegó minutos después, ambos subieron y Kaiba le dijo al chofer que a la mansión.

El viaje fue tranquilo y callado, solo hablaron cosas pequeñas como: cómo estuvo el día y cosas así, hasta que llegaron a la mansión. Los salieron, se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Kikyou se cambió de ropa y Kaiba preparó sus cosas para irse a la oficina. Después de eso él fue a la pieza de su hermana para despedirse. Tocó la puerta.

-Kikyou ya me voy- dijo.

Ella salió de su dormitorio, estaba vestida con una falda azul y con un chaleco blanco. A Seto le gustaba cómo se vestía, tan inocente y tan sencilla.

-Que tengas un buen día oni-chan- respondió inocentemente.

-Gracias, si quieres ir a casa de tu amiga, no olvides avisarme- ordenó Kaiba.

Entonces se fue, le ordenó a su chofer que se dirigiera a la tienda de cartas. Tenía que saber si la carta que estaba buscando estaba allí y haría todo lo que está a su alcance para obtenerla. Su mente no podía concentrarse en otra cosa y hasta que no pudiera satisfacer ese deseo, no se quedaría tranquilo si no lo satisfacía.

-Ya llegamos Señor Kaiba- dijo el chofer.

Kaiba salió de la limusina y se dirigió a la tienda, casi en el escucho las voces de Yugi y sus amigos.

-Podemos ver su carta súper rara y poderosa, abuelo- suplicó Yugi.

-Si porfis ¿podemos?- dijo Joey.

- Mi carta súper rara, poderosa, bueno está bien- se rió el abuelo Solomón.

El abuelo sacó su carta de una caja muy elegante, toda la banda se sorprendió enormemente al verla; era el dragón blanco de ojos azules.

-Oooooohhhhhhh, con que esa es tu carta súper rara- dijo asombrado Yugi.

-A mi me parece una carta ordinaria- dijo Joey tomando la carta.

-¡No hagas eso, esta no es una carta cualquiera, además me la dio un viejo amigo- replicó el abuelo.

-Sería lo mismo si fuera una carta cualquiera- dijo Yugi.

-Así es Yugi, esta carta es símbolo de mi amistad- suspiró.

-Las cartas solo tratan de poder- se escuchó inesperadamente.

Todos lo presentes se voltearon para ver quién dijo eso.

-¡Kaiba!- gritó Anzu.

-¿Qué haces aquí ricachón?- amenazó Joey.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-.

Y allí lo vio la carta que estaba buscando.

-¡El dragón blanco ojiazul en un basurero como este, no puede ser!- dijo impresionado.

-¿lo puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó el abuelo.

Kaiba puso su maleta en el mostrador y le mostró todas las cartas que había.

-¡Te daré todas estas cartas por el dragón!- dijo exaltado.

-No gracias, ¿algo más?- inquirió.

- ggrrr...de acuerdo, di una cantidad, te lo pagaré-.

- No vendería esta carta jamás, esto significa mucho para mi, no solo porque es rara sino que porque me la dio un viejo-.

-¡Qué patético, las cartas se tratan de poder, no de amistad ni sentimentalismos innecesarios!- declaró.

Kaiba salió rápidamente jurando que volvería.

- Obtendré esa carta a como de lugar, se arrepentirán de haberme conocido- se dijo riendo cruelmente.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de ese intento inútil por conseguir la carta que más deseaba, se fue a la oficina. Su temperamento no estaba en su mejor momento, y el único medio para liberarlo, eran sus empleados. Sin embargo la única persona que podía calmarlo era su querida hermana, su frágil, pero tierno corazón lo tranquilizaba aún en sus momentos más agitados y más incontrolables. Una sonrisa lo relajaba y le hacía olvidar el motivo de su furia. No obstante ella no estaba ahí, por lo tanto las consecuencias serían graves para sus empleados. Ya en el lugar, no quiso que nadie lo molestara o lo pagarían caro, su único rincón de paz recaía en el pensamiento sobre su hermana menor, su inocencia y sencillez lo tranquilizaban, y le eliminaban el estrés. Ya llevaba allí tres horas cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Habla Kaiba- dijo rápidamente.

-Buenas tardes joven Kaiba, espero que no me haya olvidado- contestó la voz.

-¡Pegasus!- interrumpió-¿ Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Yo ya no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, ni menos para tus inútiles negocios!-.

-Es una pena que piense de esa manera joven Kaiba, no obstante le tengo una oferta que no podrá recha...- colgó Kaiba.

Su frustración estaba casi al límite y la llamada de Pegasus no lo ayudaba en nada. Ahora le resultaría difícil poder volver a concentrarse en su trabajo. Giró su asiento para poder ver la ciudad así por lo menos se podría aliviar de su frustración. La puerta sonó.

-Adelante- dijo Kaiba.

-Hola oni-chan- respondió dulcemente.

-Buenas tardes Kikyou, espérame un momento- dijo tranquilo.

Generalmente Kikyou iba a buscarlo para que le ayude con sus estudios, puesto que él la quería más preparada para enfrentar la vida adulta, por lo tanto cada semana el le hacía clases de todos los ramos. Por otro lado para Kikyou pasar el tiempo con su hermano la hacía muy feliz, no importando el contexto o lo que estuvieran haciendo, cada vez que Seto estuviera relajado y feliz ella trataba de confesársele, su amor por él era difícil de contener y tendría que decírselo pronto. Sin embargo la idea de perderlo no cabía en su mente y sería un golpe que difícilmente se recuperaría.

Mientras tanto Ambos salieron del edificio para ir a la mansión y estudiar en el patio del lugar, era un lugar con bastante vegetación y uno de los jardines más bellos del Japón.

Ya en la limosina Kikyou recordó que su hermano tenía una pista sobre el paradero del último ojos azules.

-Oni-chan ¿cómo te fue con la búsqueda del dragón?- dijo suavemente.

-Ya lo encontré, pero no quisieron vendérmelo- respondió un poco triste.

-Estoy segura que al final lo obtendrás- dijo Kikyou con entusiasmo.

Kaiba sonrió levemente, su hermana además de calmarlo, lo animaba y alentaba a ser mejor. Una de las causas por la cual el tomó Kaiba Corp. fue precisamente que su hermana estaba siempre detrás de él.

Dejando de lado el pasado, los hermanos llegaron a la mansión y se dirigieron a patio de atrás. Ellos tenían un lugar preferido para estudiar, un árbol de cerezo era ese lugar; a ambos les gustaba mucho estar allí, ya que era muy hermoso y placentero para cualquier actividad. Kaiba sacó un libro y empezó a explicarle un texto que allí aparecía. Kikyou muchas veces se desconcentraba, debido que su atención estaba no en el texto sino en su hermano, toda vez que ella estaba cerca de él tenía un impulso irresistible de besarlo o por lo menos revelar sus sentimientos, y esta no era la excepción. No obstante supo mantener la compostura y poner atención a lo que su hermano le estaba enseñando.

-Kikyou ¿entendiste?- preguntó tranquilamente el joven Kaiba.

-Si oni-chan- respondió inocentemente.

-Bien continuemos-.

De algún modo sus pensamientos volvieron a donde estaban. No podía controlarlo, estaba muy enamorada y eso la consumía por dentro lentamente, cada día sus sueños la torturaban y le hacían sus noches interminables de ilusiones para con su hermano. Todos los días imaginaba que Seto la besaba apasionadamente, la tomaba en sus brazos y le decía que la amaba y que la protegería eternamente, otras veces soñaba que él le hacía el amor toda la noche mientras le susurraba en el oído palabra de amor. Pero con todo esto su determinación crecía y estaba un poco más decidida a declararle su amor.

-Te juro oni-chan, que haré lo imposible para que me ames tanto como yo te amo y estaremos juntos para siempre- pensó con una mirada llena de ternura y amor hacia su hermano.

-Ya creo que es suficiente, ¿no lo crees Kikyou?-.

-Gracias por todo lo que haces oni-chan, de verdad me siento muy agradecida de tenerte a mi lado- respondió tiernamente.

-Yo también los estoy, además para mi no es problema ayudarte con todo lo que necesites-.

-Oni-chan ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-.

-Adelante Kikyou-.

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un poco más? Me gusta disfrutar del jardín y más contigo hermano- declaró sinceramente.

-Por supuesto-.

Entonces Kikyou abrazó a su hermano y colocó su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano.

A Kaiba le encantaba la franqueza que mostraba su hermana y más aún tenerla en sus brazos, era como un ángel caído del cielo: tan hermosa, delicada, tierna y muy inocente, su preciada hermana que tanto amaba y además era lo más valioso que tenía. Con una sola sonrisa ella era capaz de romper todas sus barreras y convertirlo en humano, él valoraba mucho esto tanto que si tuviera que dar su empresa a cambio de ella, lo haría sin dudarlo. Kikyou era su único motivo de felicidad en la vida. Mientras pensaba, su hermana se acurrucaba más en el pecho de su hermano, se sentía protegida como si nada pudiera pasarle en los brazos de Kaiba. Cada vez tenía más ganas de dormir, esto se debía a lo cómoda que se sentía con su hermano. Kaiba la observaba atentamente y también se sentía muy bien en ese momento, le hubiera gustado haber hecho esto más a menudo en el pasado, pero este no era el tiempo para arrepentirse, ya que no quería desconcentrarse del hermoso ángel que estaba a punto de dormir, nada en el mundo podía compararse con esto.


	5. Chapter 5

Como lo esperaba Kikyou se quedó dormida, Kaiba disfrutó observándola por largo rato, su inocencia y la sencillez de su hermana lo cautivaban mientras ella estaba en sus brazos. Kikyou dormía plácidamente en el pecho de su hermano, su semblante sólo mostraba paz y tranquilidad, para Seto eso lo aliviaba y le hacía olvidar todo lo malo de su vida. Acarició su cabello, su hermana sonrió inconscientemente y tiernamente a él. Después de un rato decidió que ya era tiempo de volver a la mansión y como no quería despertarla, la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó a la mansión. Al llegar a la habitación de su hermana, trató de dejarla en su cama, pero por una razón que él no podía explicar, ella no quería soltarlo; se aferraba a él con fuerza y al parecer no iba a rendirse. Entonces Kaiba cedió, él pensó irónicamente: el gran Seto Kaiba, un hombre que no rinde ni perdía ante nada, pero si vieran la parte de él cuando está con hermana, pensarían muy distinto de él. Kaiba sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que sólo su hermana podía ver, se recostó en la cama de Kikyou ,y se dedicó a mirarla y a acariciarle el cabello. Mientras tanto recordó algo que lo incomodaba y lo enfurecía; todavía no había pensado en un buen método para obtener el último dragón de los ojos azules, tendría que hacer algo arriesgado, pero estaba determinado y tenía la certeza que al final esa carta estaría en sus manos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por lo gemidos de susto que provenían de su Kikyou, Kaiba se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba teniendo una pesadilla, desde hacía tiempo que ella las estaba teniendo. Seto tenía que despertarla y así lo hizo.

-¡Kikyou, Kikyou despierta!- dijo sacudiéndola suavemente.

Al final su hermana abrió los ojos y miró a su hermano un poco desconcertada. Su pesadilla fue sobre su hermano, lo perdía y ella quedaba prácticamente sola. Si ese sueño se hiciera realidad, jamás podría soportarlo y ya no tendría razón de vivir. Kikyou abrazó fuertemente a su hermano y derramó lágrimas de dolor y angustia, tenía un presentimiento que algo terrible iba a suceder y que tal vez los separaría para siempre.

-Oni-chan, no me dejes nunca por favor- dijo un poco alterada.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Yo jamás te dejaría, eres todo lo que tengo ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?- respondió Kaiba.

Kikyou se dio cuenta de lo que él decía era muy cierto. Ella se acurrucó más en el pecho de su hermano . Kaiba por otro lado estaba preocupado por las constantes pesadillas de su hermana, aunque no creía en nada que tuviera que ver con sueños, premoniciones, etc.. temía por la salud mental de su hermana.

-Kikyou ¿desde cuándo estás teniendo pesadillas?- preguntó preocupado.

-No lo se, oni-chan- murmuró un poco confundida.

-¿Hay algo qué te está molestado?-.

- Desde hacía tiempo me inquieta la idea de perderte, desconozco las causas; al parecer es algo natural- Kikyou hizo una pausa.- Lo mismo pasó con mis padres y tus padres, ya he sufrido mucho y lo último que podría pasar sería perderte hermano mío, no lo podría resistir- dijo mientras le caían lágrimas.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, yo nunca te dejaré sola, se que has sufrido mucho durante tu vida, pero yo estoy a tu lado y te protegeré pase lo que pase, jamás me perdonaría si alguna vez te pasara algo- dijo solemnemente.

Kikyou sonrió tiernamente, no obstante seguía llorando, pero ahora eran lágrimas de felicidad por la promesa que siempre Seto había cumplido. Kikyou se prometió a sí misma que en cualquier problema que esté él, ella siempre lo ayudaría y apoyaría. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando el momento. La hermosa niña deseaba que este momento durara para siempre, ya que en estas instancias era donde ellos se sentían libres de su pasado y les hacía olvidar lo duro que había sido su vida, ella no quería seguir siendo acechada por todo esto, además le dolía el doble ver a su amado hermano actuando como su horrible padrastro. Sin embargo, Kikyou no culpaba a su hermano, pues él fue muy influenciado por la conducta narcisista, altanera y orgullosa de su padrastro, no obstante ella sabía que él no le había quitado lo mejor de Seto, y esto le hacía amar y admirarlo más.

Como ya se hacía de noche, Kaiba decidió ir a su cuarto para dormir, pero su hermana no lo quiso dejar ir.

-Oni-chan, por favor quédate conmigo esta noche- inquirió con desazón, Kaiba no respondió.

-Por favor oni-chan-rogó.-Sólo quiero estar a tu lado.

-Bueno, si eso te hace feliz está bien conmigo-.

-!De veras?- preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si Kikyou- respondió.- Ahora déjame ir por mi pijama, no te quedes dormida.

-Si oni-chan- declaró alegremente y Kaiba salió de la habitación.

Mientras iba a su habitación, Kaiba pensaba un poco intranquilo por el requerimiento de su hermana. Sólo cuando niños ellos dormían juntos, sin embargo se dio cuenta que Kikyou todavía estaba asustada por la pesadilla que tuvo y ahora necesitaba todo el apoyo posible, es por esto que Kaiba accedió a la petición de su hermana.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de la muchacha, vio que ella estaba sentada en la cama esperando por él.

-Bien, vamos a dormir-.

-Si, oni-chan-.

Kaiba fue al otro lado de la cama y rápidamente se acostó, por otro lado Kikyou fue a su lado y lo abrazó tiernamente, y puso su cabeza en su pecho. Seto se sintió muy aliviado de poder ayudarla y siempre estar ahí para ella, además no había nada mejor que tener a la persona que más amas en tus brazos.

-Buenas noches Kikyou- murmuró suavemente.

-Buenas noches oni-chan, muchas gracias-.

Ya había pasado una semana, Kaiba seguía intranquilo y estaba un poco irritable por la causa ya antes mencionada, sin embargo todo seguía su curso normal.

Era un día domingo, entonces Kikyou quiso ir al parque con su hermano, para ello preparó todo lo necesario para ello. Kikyou había estado buscando la oportunidad de que Seto le siguiera enseñando cómo jugar Duelo de Monstruos, es por eso que llevó su baraja junto con la de su hermano. Mientras tanto, Kaiba se estaba vistiendo: usaba una camisa azul, con pantalones negros y una gabardina de color azul, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar su café matutino. El había estado de acuerdo con su hermanita a ir al parque a pasar el día. Al llegar a la cocina encontró a su hermana que tenía casi todo listo, excepto por algunas cosas, pero no se tardaría.

-Buenos días, Kikyou- dijo plácidamente.

-Buenos días, oni-chan- respondió de la misma forma – ¿Dormiste bien?.

-Perfectamente¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Seto.

-No te preocupes hermano, ya casi tengo todo listo, gracias- respondió suavemente.

Kaiba fue a preparar su café, pero se encontró que su hermana ya lo había hecho. El se sentía el hombre más afortunado por tener a Kikyou a su lado, si no fuera por ella su pasión y deseo por el éxito no tendrían límites.

-Oni-chan - dijo dulcemente.- Ya estoy lista para ir.

Kaiba despertó de sus pensamientos y asintió. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, ese día quisieron caminar al parque para poder disfrutar más el día y el entorno. Desde hacía tiempo que ellos había querido vivir una vida más simple, vivir en una casa más pequeña donde tendrían la tranquilidad que ellos han estado buscando desde hacia tiempo, sin embargo una serie de contratiempos con su tutor les ha impedido concretar esos planes, sólo hay una solución: que Seto cumpla los 20 años para poder ser mayor de edad y así estar libre de su tutor.

Kaiba le ofreció el brazo a su hermana y ambos caminaron tranquilamente al parque para pasar el día.

-¿Oni-chan, puedo preguntarte algo?- inquirió Kikyou.

-¿De qué se trata?- respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué no tienes amigos? Es decir, siempre estás solo, nunca hablas con nadie en vez de mi, antes no eras así.- dijo con preocupación.- No me gusta verte así, tan sólo, me entristece verte llegar cansado del trabajo y casi siempre estás enojado cuando estás allí, en verdad necesitas alguien además de mi.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no necesito a nadie que no seas tú hermana, me siento feliz contigo, se que muchas veces estoy enojado, no obstante nunca me he enojado contigo y por sobre todo los amigos no significan nada para mi.

-Ohhh...- suspiró tristemente.- Lo siento oni-chan, pero estoy preocupada por ti y no quiero que te quedes solo-

-No estaré solo, tú estarás conmigo- respondió Kaiba.

-Pero ¿qué si me pasa algo?- interrumpió inquietamente.

-¡No te pasará nada, porque yo te protegeré y no dejaré que nada te pase!- respondió tajantemente.

Kikyou lo miró con sorpresa y le dijo:

-Lo siento oni-chan, perdóname por dudar de ti-.


	6. Chapter 6

Ambos siguieron caminando silenciosamente hasta llegar a la entrada del parque, al llegar ahí buscaron un lugar que les fuera cómodo para poder almorzar y estar tranquilos al mismo tiempo. Después de una corta búsqueda, encontraron un lugar cerca de un árbol de cerezo rodeado de un campo de rosas rojas. Kikyou puso una manta en la tierra y se sentó en ella, en cambio Kaiba se apoyó en el árbol.

-Tuviste una buena idea Kikyou, lo necesitaba desde hacia tiempo- dijo tranquilamente Seto.

-Gracias oni-chan, yo también quería hacer esto hace tiempo, además quería pasar tiempo contigo- respondió Kikyou.

-Si lo sé, en verdad necesitaba esto-. Sonrió Kaiba

Kikyou sonrió tiernamente, se sentía muy feliz a ver a su hermano sonreír y le gustaba tener a éste feliz y relajado. Su hermano también se sentía feliz viendo a su hermana sonreír, ella era una luz dentro de su vida y haría lo que sea por mantenerlo así hasta el día de su muerte.

-¿Oni-chan?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Qué pasa Kikyou?-.

-Sabes, he querido que me sigas enseñando a jugar duelo de monstruos, porque quiero ser tan buena como tú, oni-chan- preguntó Kikyou.

-Por supuesto, pero olvidé mi baraja- respondió con amabilidad. –Por otro lado como te conozco tan bien, se que tu lo hiciste ¿estoy en lo correcto?-.

Kikyou se rió suavemente.

-Está bien, juguemos una partida para medir tus habilidades- dijo Kaiba.

Y así estuvieron jugando casi todo el mediodía, a pesar que su hermana no era una de las mejores, él pasó un buen rato adiestrándola y aconsejándole cómo jugar de manera efectiva, esto si costó muchas derrotas para ella. Kikyou aunque era derrotada cada juego por su hermano, se sentía muy feliz de estar en tan hermoso paisaje y además pasando el tiempo con su hermano . Ahora era el momento para tratar de conquistar el corazón de su hermano. Estaba decidida a enamorarlo y para ello tendría que dar todo de sí misma para hacerlo. Ella tenía cambiar la manera que Seto la veía, no más como su hermana, sino que como su amante.

Mientras tanto los hermanos seguían jugando.

-Usaré polimerización para fusionar a mi Dama del Perdón y a Mary el Ángel caído y poder convocar a St. Joan (2800/2000), ahora atacaré a tu Juez...- dijo emocionadamente.

-Un momento Kikyou, activaré mi Anillo de la Destrucción para destruir a tu monstruo y acabar con tus puntos de vida- respondió tranquilamente Kaiba.

-Pero tu también los perderás oni-chan-.

-No tan rápido hermanita, ahora activaré mi carta de anillo de defensa: que me protegerá del daño hecho por mi carta trampa. Al parecer he ganado de nuevo Kikyou..

-ooooohhhhh...- susurró amargadamente- Nunca seré una buena duelista como tú así como voy- Kaiba sonrió levemente.

-No te preocupes Kikyou, con el mejor duelista del mundo a tu lado te juro que te convertirás en una gran duelista.- Kaiba no podía dejar de notar cierto orgullo en sus palabras.

-¡¿Lo dices en serio!- gritó llena de esperanza.- Estoy muy contenta, de verdad gracias oni-chan-.

-Lo eres todo para mi, lo menos que puedo hacer es verte feliz-.

Kikyou se ruborizó.

-Otra cosa, no me había dado cuenta de lo bien que te ves con ese kimono, en verdad te ves muy hermosa.- Kikyou se sonrojó aún más -¿Kikyou qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? Pareces como si estuvieras enferma - Kaiba se rió sutilmente.

Kikyou estaba vestida con un Kimono amarillo, con flores blancas en casi todo el frente de este. Ella se fascinó con la historia de su país, además su madre real solía usar kimonos, entonces ella se acostumbró a usarlos diaramente .

-mmm...mmm..¿quieres almorzar oni-chan?- respondió nerviosa.

Kaiba asintió, a él siempre disfrutaba ver a su hermanita sonrojada; se veía muy linda.

Kikyou rápidamente sacó todo lo necesario para la merienda y se dispuso a servirle la comida.

-¿Qué vamos a comer, Kikyou?- preguntó curiosamente.

-Ramen, oni-chan-.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar comida japonesa? Me siento curioso de saberlo, puesto que cuando vivíamos con nuestro padrastro comíamos siempre comida occidental y eso no fue hace mucho-.

- Desde que nuestro padrastro te tenía todo el días estudiando y yo sólo iba a la escuela en la mañana, por las tardes después de almorzar una cocinera que trabajaba en la mansión me enseñaba a preparar comida japonesa, me dijo que para ser una buena esposa debía saber cocinar bien y darle muchos hijos a mi esposo- respondió Kikyou un poco apenada.

-Ya veo, parece ser que no perdiste el tiempo y es bueno que aprendas nuestras costumbres, yo también me siento muy atraído a estas y es por eso que siempre trato de investigar para ser un buen japonés, aunque muchas veces no lo demuestre como tu sabrás hermana, y a ti veo mucho más dedicada a ello por lo que puedo apreciar. Pero en todo caso, te aseguro que encontrarás a un buen hombre al que harás feliz-.

-Ya lo he encontrado- pensó un poco triste, ya que él sigue mirándola como su hermana- Gracias oni-chan, pero siempre yo te he considerado como un samurai, porque eres leal con los que amas, eres trabajador y darías la vida por protegerme, siempre te he admirado por eso, además soy muy afortunada por tener un hermano así y cada día doy gracias por eso. Te conozco muy bien hermano y sé que nuestro padrastro te cambió mucho, pero nunca hiciste algo que pudiera alejarnos, siempre eres bondadoso y amable para conmigo, sé que tienes que trabajar duro y que no confías mucho en la gente, pero jamás has desconfiado de mi y es por esto que siempre estaré a tu lado. Te amo y quiero agradecerte por todos los sacrificios que has hecho por mi-. Kikyou ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, pero su hermano la abrazó, se sentía muy feliz por las recientes palabras.

-Yo también debo agradecerte, no sólo porque siempre has estado a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas situaciones, también porque todos los días me regalas una sonrisa que me impulsa a trabajar duro y hacer todos los sacrificios que tu mencionaste. Asimismo jamás me sentí capaz de lastimarte de ninguna manera, porque al verte triste mi mundo se derrumbaba, eres todo lo que tengo en el mundo y del mismo modo estoy agradecido por tenerte. Ya una vez te vi llorar de tristeza cuando murieron mis padres, pero fue eso también que me impulsó a hacer la apuesta con Gozaburo. Tu felicidad es lo más importante para mi y con gusto mi vida daría para que por lo menos te viera sonreír una última vez. Eres tierna e inocente, una verdadera mujer.- Kaiba se sintió un poco sorprendido por las palabras que salieron de su boca, además parece ser que las cosas estaban cambiando.

Por otro lado, Kikyou estaba llorando de felicidad y más por el discurso de su hermano que emocionó su frágil corazón.

- Además yo también te amo, Kikyou-.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaiba estaba muy extrañado por lo que podía decir y hacer por ella, aunque ellos han estado juntos por mucho tiempo jamás se había desahogado de esa manera y más aun por los que esta niña podía ocasionar en él. Después de haber cambiado de una forma drástica a causa de Gozaburo, ya no confiar en la gente y además de su frialdad clásica, Kikyou seguía cautivándolo y por sobre todo amándolo. Su inocencia penetraba su corazón de hielo y lo hacía confesarlo todo sin rodeos. La amaba con todo su corazón y alma, y siempre lo haría

-Mi niña...-pensaba mientras ella estaba en sus brazos-. Todavía me pregunto por qué sigues a mi lado, si a veces siento que te hago sufrir y que no soy el hermano que tu mereces, sin embargo sigues aquí queriéndome más de lo que pensaba y dando todo tu esfuerzo para hacerme feliz.

-Oni-chan - interrumpió Kikyou – discúlpame por favor, de nuevo me deje llevar y arruiné la tarde.

-No te preocupes, tú sólo estabas siendo sincera y no tienes por qué disculparte. Gracias por todo lo que dijiste, me siento muy feliz y agradecido por la forma que tu me demuestras tu cariño, en verdad aún me siento impresionado porque te has quedado a mi lado.

-¡No oni-chan! Yo debo agradecerte, porque gracias a ti he superado y enfrentado muchos problemas, me has cuidado a costa de muchos sacrificios y me has protegido- insistió su hermanita.

Kaiba se acercó a su hermana y le dijo:

-Gracias Kikyou- y la besó en la mejilla.- Ahora comamos tu delicioso almuerzo.

Kikyou ruborizada le contestó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, hermano?-.

-Lo sé-.

-Bien-

Ambos almorzaron tranquilamente y en silencio, pero ambos con una sonrisa que no se podía quitar.

Cerca de allí un grupo de amigos que también estaba disfrutando del parque. Estaban buscando un lugar en el cual pudieran descansar, comer y tal vez jugar duelo de monstruos, sin embargo se percataron de la pareja de hermanos y curiosamente se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Ese no es Kaiba, pero ¿quién es esa hermosa chica?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-Es difícil de creer que alguien como él tenga una novia ¿no lo creen?- todos asintieron menos uno de ellos.

-Ella es Kaiba Kikyou, la hermana de Kaiba-.

-¿!Queeeeeeeeee¡?- todos preguntaron.

-Así es, no es muy conocida pero yo los he visto en la escuela y al parecer que ella es muy devota a él-.

-¿Estás seguro Yugi? Pero ¿no les encuentro mucho parecido? Además ¿cómo lo soporta? Es difícil de creer- cuestionó la muchacha.

-Es verdad, pero ese no es nuestro asunto y no creo que a Kaiba le guste que estemos metidos en su vida- dijo el joven con cabello puntiagudo.

-Ese Kaiba no se merece una persona como tu la describiste, además yo tengo un asunto que finiquitar con él y ahora que no está en su oficina lo haré- dijo determinadamente Katsuya.

-¡No Jou espera!- gritó Yugi.

Todos sus gritos fueron en vano, ya que Katsuya es conocido por ser un busca pleito y no se detendría aunque sea por las súplicas de su amigo. Se acerco a ellos determinado a obtener el respeto que merecía, puesto que Kaiba solía humillar a él y a sus amigos siempre que ellos se le acercaran, Seto lo notó y su sonrisa se esfumó tan rápido como apareció.

-¿Qué quieres Katsuya? Este es mi día libre, no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo ni con el grupo de fracasados que tienes por amigos- Kikyou se sorprendió del brusco cambio que sufrió su hermano.

-Sólo vengo a ajustar cuentas contigo- Katsuya desvió su mirada a Kikyou.- Y ¿ella es tu hermana, no es cierto? Es muy bonita.-

La hermana de Kaiba se ruborizó por las palabras de Katsuya, pero Kaiba se enfureció y se colocó entre el rubio y Kikyou para protegerla.

-Si te atreves a hacerle algo a mi hermana, te juro que lo lamentarás por el resto de tu vida-

-No te preocupes Kaiba no tengo intenciones de hacerle nada a tu hermana, pero contigo si-

respondió Katsuya.

-¿Me estás amenazando Katsuya? Cuidado, no sabes con quién te estas metiendo- repuso Kaiba.

Jounuchi estaba preparado para pelear en contra de Kaiba si no obtenía una disculpa por todas la humillaciones que sus amigos y él han sufrido por parte del duelista nº1 del mundo.

-¡Kaiba, te exijo una explicación y una disculpa por todas los insultos que nos has hecho, ya estoy harto de ellos. Y su tú no lo haces me veré en la obligación de darte una paliza que nunca olvidarás ¿entendiste?- Seto no fue intimidado por sus palabras, tenía la certeza que Katsuya jamás sería un problema serio para él.

-Bueno tonto, me temo que no voy a disculparme por las supuestas "humillaciones" que te he hechos. Ya estoy harto de traten de establecer alguna amistad conmigo, ya que la amistad es sólo una perdida de tiempo y tiempo es lo que menos tengo en este momento, así te pediría que te retires de aquí, no quiero tener una pelea en frente de mi hermana, además no me costaría ni siquiera 2 golpes en dejarte en el suelo- declaró orgullosamente el hermano de Kikyou. Por otro lado, ella estaba un poco asustada y sorprendida por la furia que su hermano podía mostrar.

Katsuya no vaciló por las palabras de Kaiba.

-¡Eso es lo que quisieras, ya que no obtuve una justificación tendré que recurrir a la violencia y lo siento por tu linda hermana, así que prepárate para tu caída.

Katsuya se lanzó violentamente hacia Seto, pero él ni siquiera se movió. El no vaciló sabía que no haría un gran esfuerzo para derrotarlo. Antes que Katsuya pudiera reaccionar, Kaiba lo tomó del cuello tan rápido que él no lo notó. Seto sonreía cruelmente al pobre diablo que tenía en frente, apretando fuertemente y tratando de hacerlo sufrir lo más posible, él sentía de repente un impulso a ser más duro y violento, sentía que lo consumía una clase energía en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Hermano, detente por favor lo vas a lastimar!- gritó desesperadamente Kikyou. En ese momento llegaron los amigos para detener la masacre y vieron la expresión llena de maldad de Kaiba.

-¡Kaiba, suéltalo lo vas a matar!- Seto logró controlarse y soltar al malogrado joven rubio. Se arrodilló en suelo y puso su mano en su cabeza, al parecer las súplicas de su hermana consiguieron despertarlo.

-Kikyou...- murmuró débilmente. Ella rápidamente se puso al lado se su hermano, sumamente preocupada y asustada, lo abrazó y situó la cabeza de Seto en su hombro. Por otro lado Yugi y sus amigos levantaron a Katsuya, prefirieron marcharse de inmediato para no causar más problemas.

-¿Estará bien tu hermano?- preguntó Anzu.

-Yo cuidaré de él, no se preocupen-.

Y así se fueron. Kikyou recostó a Kaiba en el árbol, él se había quedado dormido y ella prefirió no despertarlo, además no creía en la necesidad de llevarlo a algún hospital o algo por el estilo. Pero estaba muy preocupada, nunca había visto así a su hermano: tan lleno de ira y con una mirada que te ponía la piel de gallina. Mientras el dormía, Kikyou se dedicó a guardar toda la los platos y a limpiar el lugar, después se quedó cuidando a su hermano. A pesar de todo, Kikyou pensaba en lo guapo que se veía cuando estaba dormido, no podía dejar de mirarlo y aparecían ciertos deseos de besarlo.

-¡¿Pero en qué estoy pensando, mi hermano pasó por un terrible momento y yo quiero besarlo, no tiene ningún sentido-. Pensó avergonzadamente.

Trató de no mirarlo, pero la tentación crecía más y más, además le costaba mucho dejar de observarlo. Sin embargo por algunos minutos mantuvo la compostura y resistió firmemente, pero su corazón le decía que lo hiciera y cada vez con más fuerza. Hasta que no pudo más. Se acercó a él, en su cara apareció su rubor característico, puso mano en su mejilla y lentamente aproximó su rostro al de su "querido hermano". No había forma de detenerse, ya no.

-Seto...-.

De pronto sus labios encontraron a los de Seto; se sentía muy bien, al parecer se volvió adicta a esos labios y no quería dejarlos. Con cada segundo que pasaba, Kikyou no podía desprenderse de él, el sabor de sus labios aumentado con el amor que sentía por él le hacían imposible dejar su lado y el increíble placer que estos le provocaban.

-Kikyou- una voz la llamó.

De inmediato dejó de besarlo y buscó a la propietaria de la voz. En su búsqueda encontró a su amiga Ayame, que la miraba como si hubiera pasado nada. Kikyou estaba muy avergonzada y preocupada si Ayame la hubiera visto, su rubor se extendió por casi todo su semblante.

-¿Cómo estás, te veo nerviosa ¿por qué?- preguntó curiosamente.

-No, no es nada- respondió lo más rápido posible.- Estoy bien ¿y tú?-.

-Bien- Ayame desvió su mirada a Seto, y ella tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo.-¿Cómo está... el joven... Kaiba?-. Preguntó un poco nerviosa.

La expresión de Kikyou cambió de nerviosismo a tristeza.

-Acaba de tener una riña con un compañero de la escuela, pero lo más extraño fue que nació en mi hermano furia y violencia nunca antes vista, y de veras estoy muy preocupada y asustada de que algo pueda pasarle-.

-Ya verás que él se recuperará y gracias a ti no volverá a pasar por eso, tú eres la persona que calma su espíritu y su corazon.

-Gracias, Ayame de verdad eres una gran amiga- respondió agradecidamente.

-No hay de que-.

-Ayame ¿qué estás haciendo por estos lados?- preguntó.

-Vengo de ver a mis abuelos y como el parque está en el camino decidí pasar por aquí. Apropósito ¿necesitas ayuda con tu hermano?-.

-Te lo agradezco-. Dijo haciendo una reverencia- pero llamaré al señor Roland en caso de cualquier emergencia-.

-De acuerdo, bueno ya es hora de irme. Adiós Kikyou, apropósito ¿seguimos juntas para el trabajo de literatura?-.

-Por supuesto-. respondió-. Por cierto, mi hermano aceptó ayudarnos en el trabajo-.

-Dile que muchas gracias- dijo Ayame- Bien, ahora es mi oportunidad de acercarme a él.

Ayame tenía un gran secreto: al parecer le gustaba mucho el joven Kaiba. Esto no se lo ha dicho a Kikyou, ya que, tiene un presentimiento que Kikyou no piensa en Seto como un hermano, sino algo más. Ella no tenía idea de cuán acertada estaba.


	8. Chapter 8

Después de diez minutos Kaiba despertó, se sentía un poco aturdido y al parecer no recordaba mucho lo había pasado. Vio que su hermana estaba guardando los platos y el servicio, parecía un poco nerviosa y se le notaba un rubor tenue en su rostro. Ella se dio cuenta que su hermano despertó y rápidamente lo abrazó, muy preocupada.

-¡Oni-chan, estaba muy inquietada por lo que te sucedió , nunca te había visto de manera, de verdad estaba muy asustada- dijo exasperadamente.

-En verdad no se lo que me pasó- respondió un poco sorprendido.-Lo siento si te preocupé, pero realmente no recuerdo nada-.

-Oni-chan...-.

Kikyou se acurrucó más en el pecho de su hermano, necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Lo importante era que ya había pasado todo y que había que averiguar porqué eso sucedió y por último tratar de prevenirlo. Pero en todo caso, la tarde no se había arruinado ya que ambos estaban disfrutando del momento: nadie los molestaba y la paz había vuelto. Kaiba sentía que su ira se alejaba lentamente y él pensó que era por efecto de la calidez e inocencia de su hermanita.

-Oni-chan...¿puedes seguir enseñándome duelo de monstruos?- preguntó inocentemente Kikyou.

Kaiba no podía negarse a tan dulce e inocente voz.

-Está bien Kikyou, juguemos y después daremos un paseo por el parque- respondió Kaiba.

Y así, ambos jugaron durante más de una hora. Kaiba seguía invicto, sin embargo se notó que Kikyou iba mejorando paulatinamente y a Seto le costaba un poco más derrotarla.

-Vaya Kikyou, en verdad has mejorado y es por esto que te seguiré enseñando- declaró orgullosamente.- Además estoy impresionado por que sólo lo has hecho en una tarde-.

-Gracias oni-chan, se que como tu aprendiz llegaré lejos y quiero que sepas lo bien que la he pasado a tu lado, sin importar los percances en que nos hemos visto -.

-Yo también Kikyou, me la pasé muy bien y más por estar contigo, sin mencionar la deliciosa comida que me hiciste con tanto esmero-. Kaiba declaró provocando que su hermana se ruborizara.

-Bueno ya es tiempo de irse, pero no olvidemos el paseo por el parque- Kaiba estaba un poco extrañado por su tono de voz tan relajado.

Kikyou estaba feliz por esto y se daba cuenta del cambio que estaba sufriendo su hermano. Ella lo tomó del brazo y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Kaiba, ambos caminaban lentamente por el hermoso paisaje alrededor de ellos: el hermoso horizonte y los sublimes árboles de cerezos, hacían de este día un día para recordar y sentirse agradecidos por lo que tenían.

En ese momento Kikyou se enamoraba más de Seto y más crecía su devoción a amarlo eternamente, también recordó lo que le dijo su hermano y quería estar más segura de eso.

-Oni-chan ¿tú me amas?- preguntó dulcemente.

-Claro que te amo, pero ¿a qué viene la pregunta?- preguntó algo curioso.

-Es sólo que pocas veces te he escuchado decirme esas palabras- respondió.

-Aaaahhh...Mi niña, de verdad eres única- dijo tranquilamente.

Su hermana sonrió tiernamente y su rostro se sonrojo.

Después se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de su mutua compañía, Kikyou sentía que su hermano poco a poco ya no la veía como su hermana pequeña, tendría que seguir así para asegurarse de ganar el corazón de Seto. Por otro lado, Kaiba pensaba en lo sorprendente que podía ser su hermana, ya que, ella le tranquilizaba el espíritu con una mirada y una sonrisa. De pronto se dio cuenta que cuando ella estaba en sus brazos vio a Kikyou no como su hermana, sino como mujer y eso le inquietaba, pues, él siempre la consideró como su hermana y nada más, entonces su mente se llenó de ideas e ilusiones con respecto a ella, que nunca había tenido antes. En resumidas cuentas, todo esto le parecía incorrecto pues ella era su hermana y por lo tanto no tenía la más remota idea del por qué de esos pensamientos. También no le parecía correcto llevarla por un camino tan desconocido para los dos y más aún como hermanos.

-No, hermana tu encontrarás a alguien más y serás feliz con él. Nosotros somos sólo hermanos y nada más- Kaiba pensó intranquilamente.

Después de un rato ambos llegaron a la mansión, Kaiba quiso ir a darse un baño en las aguas termales para descansar de este día, aunque en verdad la pasó muy bien sin mencionar los acontecimientos pasados quedó de veras enervado. Kikyou fue a lavar los trastes y preparar sus cosas para la escuela, ya eran las nueve de la noche y también se sentía con ganas de suministrarse un baño en las aguas termales detrás de la mansión, al saber que su hermano también iba a proporcionarse un baño quiso acompañarlo para así lavarle la espalda o tal vez darle un masaje.

Las aguas termales estaban cerca del jardín, al lado de una típica casa japonesa. Cuando Kaiba llegó a ese lugar vio que él vapor era muy denso, por lo tanto no veía muy bien por donde caminaba, pero con cuidado llegó a la casa en donde se cambiaría la ropa. Más tarde, vestido sólo con una sola toalla en su cintura se introdujo en el agua.

-Esto de verdad te hace sentir muy bien- pensaba en joven Kaiba.

Muy pocas veces Kaiba tenía la oportunidad de estar ahí y en esas ocasiones lo hacía con su hermana , que le lavaba la espalda y le libraba el estrés que cada día le afectaba.

A veces pensaba en cómo su vida hubiera sido sin la compañía de su inocente hermana, en verdad él la necesitaba, pues de no ser por ella él pasaría toda el día en el trabajo. Kaiba tomó el medallón que siempre llevaba en su cuello, al abrirlo vio la foto de su hermana pequeña jugando en la arena, tenía una sonrisa que lo hechizaba, esa foto la poseía desde que estaban en el orfanato y era un símbolo de su hermandad. Kikyou también poseía una, pero con la foto de Seto.

De repente sintió unos pasos acercándose a él, pero cómo el vapor era muy espeso no pudo ver quién era. A medida que se acercaba, Kaiba pudo ver a la persona, se dio cuenta que era su hermana que venía a acompañarlo. Ella sólo estaba vestida con una toalla que le cubría todo el tronco, Kaiba se sintió hechizado por la increíble belleza de Kikyou y vio que ella estaba un poco sonrojada, él pensó que tal ver era por el vapor.

-Oni-chan, ¿puedo acompañarte?- dijo algo nerviosa.- Si quieres puedo lavarte la espalda-.

-Está bien, Kikyou-.

Antes que ella pudiera acercarse al agua, Kikyou resbaló por la humedad que había en las piedras cercanas, no obstante Kaiba reaccionó rápidamente y la tomó de frente para detener la caída. Seto puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y Kikyou fue amortiguada por pecho de su hermano, sin embargo la fuerza de la caída lo hizo caer también . Ambos quedaron un poco aturdidos. Kikyou se dio cuenta que había caído arriba de su hermano y que sus rostros habían quedado peligrosamente cerca, Kaiba también. Ambos se quedaron paralizados y sonrojados, ya que nunca esto había pasado. Repentinamente sus rostros empezaron a acercarse sin saber el porqué, sus corazones latían incontrolablemente a medida que se acercaban. Sin embargo Kaiba se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar y se alejó de ella.

-Kikyou ¿estás...bien?- pregunto nervioso el joven Kaiba.

-Si oni-chan, lo siento es... qu..e..e no veí...a por..don...de caminaba- respondió Kikyou tan sonrojada como un tomate.

-Bueno olvidemos lo que ha pasado- declaró seriamente.

-Está bien- respondió melancólicamente, puesto que todas sus especulaciones eran erróneas.- ¿Puedo lavarte? Hermano.

-Está bien, pero después déjame hacerlo a mi también, yo creo que es mi turno a que yo haga algo-.

-No te preocupes, no tienes por qué hacerlo-.

-Insisto-.

-Bueno, muchas gracias oni-chan- respondió con su tierna voz.

Ambos salieron de las agua, Kaiba se sentó en una roca y Kikyou empezó a enjabonar la espalda de su hermano. Kikyou se sentía muy a gusto, y siempre le gustaba hacer sentir bien a Seto, actualmente no podían hace esto a menudo, ya que, el tiempo no les era suficiente para ello. Sin embargo Kikyou aprovechaba al máximo estas instancias, aunque ahora estaba triste por las palabras de su hermano, eso no iba a desviarla de su objetivo mayor.

-¿Se siente bien, oni-chan?-.

-Muy bien- respondió relajadamente.

-Me alegro que te guste, oni-san- respondió con dulzura.- Ya he terminado-.

-Entonces es tu turno-.

-Pero...- Kikyou trató de hablar, no obstante Seto puso dos dedos en sus labios.

-Ya te lo dije es mi turno, ahora date vuelta y ponte esto, voy a lavar tu cabello- dijo Kaiba entregándole una clase de gorro para que el shampoo no pasara a los ojos de su hermana.

Y así lo hizo, en verdad Kaiba creía que su hermana le daba mucho de sí misma a él, entonces Seto tenía que detenerla un poco y dejar que él hiciera algo, por lo tanto ahora le tocaba a él. Sin embargo lo que Kaiba ignoraba, era que Kikyou hacía todo esto porque quería ganar su corazón, para así llevar su relación a otras esferas. A ella de veras no le importaba hacer todas estas cosas y continuaría haciéndolo hasta cumplir su más grande anhelo. Después de terminar, Kaiba enjuagó el cabello de Kikyou y ambos se dirigieron a la casa para poder cambiarse ropa.

-Gracias oni-chan, te lo agradezco mucho- dijo dulcemente Kikyou.

-No hay por qué, cuando quieras- respondió con una sonrisa.

Kikyou se ruborizó levemente al ver la sonrisa de su hermano.

Al concluir de vestirse, Kaiba estaba vestido con una típica bata japonesa y lo mismo vestía Kikyou. Se dirigieron a la mansión para poder así al fin descansar en sus camas, Kikyou tomó el brazo de hermano y puso su cabeza en el hombre de él mientras caminaban, no era para sorprenderse, ya que Kikyou solía hacerlo frecuentemente. Al llegar a la mansión Kikyou le dio las buenas noches a Seto, y este hizo lo mismo. Había sido un largo día.


	9. Chapter 9

Ya de mañana, Kaiba se levantó rápidamente al parecer había pensado en la forma perfecta de obtener el último de los ojos azules, por lo tanto su estado de ánimo se elevó hasta el cielo, sin embargo tenía también otros planes para esa carta.

Se fue al baño, rápidamente se baño y vistió, después se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de su hermana. Al entrar vio que todavía estaba dormida, lucía muy hermosa con un semblante que sólo mostraba tranquilidad e inocencia, se veía muy tierna. Kaiba se acercó a ella para despertarla, puso una mano en su cabello y lo empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, después su mano se desvió al rostro de tan hermosa niña, lo rozaba lentamente para disfrutar este momento.

-Hermana, despierta es hora de ir a la escuela- murmuró Kaiba.

No obtuvo respuesta, entonces siguió rozándole su rostro con su mano, su dedo pulgar llegó a sus labios y los bordeó suavemente. Al sentir el contacto de sus manos con sus labios, se sintió en el cielo, ya que su suavidad lo seducía. No obstante apreció que su hermana estaba cerca de despertar. Así fue, abrió los ojos mansamente y ella se dio cuenta que no estaba sola en su cuarto.

-¡Buenos días! Oni-chan ¿cómo dormiste?- preguntó alegremente.

-Excelente, el baño que me diste ayer me ayudó mucho a concebir el sueño ¿y tú?-

-También el baño me ayudo mucho y todo gracias a ti, oni-chan- replicó dulcemente

-Bueno Kikyou, es hora de que te levantes tienes que ir a la escuela- Kikyou se dio cuneta que su hermano no estaba vestido con el uniforme de la escuela.

-¿Oni-chan tu no vas a ir?- preguntó la curiosa niña.

-No, tengo otros asuntos más importantes que hacer por lo tanto tendré que faltar a la escuela- respondió el joven Kaiba.

-Pero, oni-chan déjame por lo menos hacerte el almuerzo- clamó Kikyou.

-¿Cómo puedo negarme a tus deliciosos manjares?- preguntó irónicamente.

Kikyou se ruborizó levemente, se levantó y fue al baño. Kaiba se fue a su habitación a recoger sus cosas para el trabajo, de algún modo se sintió mal por haberle mentido a su hermana, ya que, él quería que ella estuviera en la escuela y no en otro lugar. Después le diría todo lo que pasó, pero por ahora no hablaría más del tema. Al dejar su habitación vio que su hermana también había terminado y estaba esperándolo para bajar juntos.

-Ven, vamos a tomar el desayuno-.

-Si, oni-chan- respondió obedientemente.

Ambos bajaron a la cocina, ahí se encontraron con su comida lista y además de sus almuerzos. Kikyou se desilusionó, ya que ella quería hacerlo para su querido hermano y ahora no podía.

-No te preocupes, puedes hacerlo de todas maneras- dijo amablemente el joven Kaiba.

-Pero si las sirvientas ya lo hicieron- respondió confundida.

-Eso no importa además yo te ayudaré, ahora desayunemos y después lo haremos.

-¿En serio? ¡gracias oni-chan!- respondió la alegre muchacha.

En seguida ambos terminaron de cocinar, Kaiba tuvo algunos problemas para cocinar, pues pocas veces había cocinado, por otro lado, Kikyou felizmente cocinó más aun si su hermano estaba ayudándole. Sin embargo les quedó bastante bien. Después de terminar los hermanos salieron de sala y se dirigieron hacia la limusina, entraron y Seto le ordenó al chofer que se dirigiera a la escuela para dejar a Kikyou allí. El viaje fue bastante silencioso sin mayores pormenores. Al llegar a la escuela Kaiba recordó algo que tenía que decirle a su hermana.

-Kikyou recuerda que hoy día debes ir a mi oficina a buscarme-.

-Si oni-chan, adiós que tengas un gran día- respondió la inocente niña.

-Tu también, cuídate-.

La limusina salió rápidamente de la escuela, Kikyou marchó a su salón donde su amiga Ayame la estaría esperando. Sin embargo en su camino, Kikyou tropezó con alguien y cayo en el suelo, pero antes que cayera esa persona la tomó del brazo y evitó la caída. Ella se dio cuenta que la persona que sorteó su caída fue nada más y nada menos que Jounuchi Katsuya, el hombre que más odiaba su hermano.

-Lo siento no estaba mirando por donde caminaba- dijo con una reverencia.

-No importa ¿estás bien?- en la voz del muchacho se notaba algo de nerviosismo.

-Si muchas gracias, discúlpeme debo irme- respondió inocentemente.

Katsuya se quedo mirándola, al parecer le estaba empezando a gustar la hermana de Kaiba. Se quedó pensando un buen rato, la belleza de Kikyou era inmensa pero al mismo tiempo era agobiante.

-¿Cómo Kaiba se merece una persona tan dulce y hermosa como ella?- pensaba celoso el joven. Y de este modo se marchó a su aula.

Por otro lado Kaiba se dirigía a su trabajo para finiquitar todos detalles de su plan para conseguir el último de los ojos azules, cada vez que lo pensaba más determinado estaba, por lo tanto esta vez no habría errores. Al llegar a la puerta de su oficina, llamó a su secretaria y le dijo:

-Dígale a los de la sección de juegos, que preparen un campo, ya que tendré un duelo, también cancela todas las actividades que tengo durante la tarde ¿entendido?- dijo rigurosamente.

-Así será Señor Kaiba-.

-Bien, no quiero que nadie me moleste durante la mañana y sólo recibiré llamadas muy urgentes. Debo concentrarme en el duelo, bueno eso es todo vuelva a su puesto- y así lo hizo.

Kaiba ingresó a su oficina, se sentó en su sillón, sacó su baraja y comenzó a su carta más preciada.

-Pronto tendré el último de estos y mi baraja será invencible- pensaba confiadamente.- Jajajajaja.

A la hora del almuerzo Kikyou fue a comer con su amiga, ya que su hermano no estaba. Fue a la cafetería donde se encontraba Ayame comiendo tranquilamente, al notarla la llamó para que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Por qué el joven Kaiba no asistió a la escuela?- inquirió Ayame.

-Dijo que tenía trabajo por hacer- murmuró.

-¿En serio?-.

-Si Ayame ¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó un poco molesta.

-No lo sé, tal vez porque iba a ver a alguien- Kikyou se sonrojó furiosamente.

-¡¿Quéeeeeeee!- preguntó inquietamente.

-Tranquilízate era sólo una broma, no tienes por qué alterarte-.

-Ohhh...lo siento, no sé que me paso-.Ayame estaba casi segura que su amiga tenía un secreto que no le había dicho.

-Kikyou ¿podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?-.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curiosamente.

-Necesito saber algo importante de ti-.

-Oh...está bien-.

De este modo ambas marcharon a un lugar cerca del gimnasio, así nadie escucharía lo que Ayame tenía que decirle. Ella había estado sospechando de Kikyou, pues ella siempre actuaba de manera extraña cuando estaba o hablaban de su hermano y al parecer no se comportaba como una hermana "normal", ya era hora de conseguir algunas respuestas. Al llegar, Ayame se aseguró que no estuviera nadie cerca, entonces le dijo:

-Sabes Kikyou cuando te veo con tu hermano, veo algo en ti que sólo veo en un tipo de persona ¿sabes a que me refiero?- preguntó Ayame.

-No, no sé Ayame ¿qué ves?- respondió ingenuamente.

-Estás enamorada de tu hermano ¿verdad?- Kikyou no pudo responder a la aseveración de su amiga, siempre pensó que por ser hermanos nadie la descubriría. La hermana de Kaiba asintió ligeramente y mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

-¿Y ustedes no son realmente hermanos?- Kikyou asintió de nuevo.- Está bien no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada de eso, pero ¿por qué?-.

-Él siempre ha sido amable y cariñoso conmigo, me ha protegido y cuidado desde el primer día que nos conocimos. Es por todo esto y más que yo lo amo con todo mi ser, y lo que más quiero en la vida es que me ame de la misma manera que yo lo amo- declaró anheladamente.

-Ya veo ¿y por qué no le dices?-.

-Porque él sólo me ve como su hermana pequeña y eso me entristece cada vez más- dijo Kikyou mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejilla.

Ayame la abrazó, se sentía triste por lo que Kikyou estaba pasando: estaba sufriendo enormemente por un amor al parecer no correspondido, un amor vetado por la sociedad y más aun que la persona que ella más amaba no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Kikyou. Tenía que persuadir a Kikyou para que le confiese su amor.

-Amiga debes decírselo- declaró Ayame.

-No puedo hacerlo, no puedo por...-.

-Si tu hermano te quiere tanto como tu me lo dices, él no te romperá el corazón- interrumpió Ayame.-Eso te lo puedo asegurar-.

-¿En verdad lo crees?-.

-¿Tu crees que tu hermano te va a romper el corazón, si tú eres lo más importante que él tiene? Tal vez también te ama de la misma forma- dijo consoladoramente.

-No lo creo, lo conosco muy bien ya me lo hubiera dicho-.

-Puede ser pero debes decírselo-.

-Está bien, se lo diré hoy día mismo-.

-Te deseo toda la suerte mundo Kikyou-.

-Muchas gracias Ayame- dijo con una reverencia.

-No hay de que, para qué están las amigas- dijo alegremente.-Ya es tiempo de volver a la clase-.

-Si-

Asimismo ambas marcharon al salón, Kikyou se sintió muy agradecida por tener una amiga tan bueno como Ayame, ahora debía ser fuerte y declararle su amor a Seto. Por otro lado, Ayame tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, ya que también le gustaba Kaiba pero al mismo tiempo sentía felicidad por haber ayudado a su mejor amiga, por lo tanto ella sacrificó a la persona que le gustaba por el bienestar de Kikyou.

Al unas calles de la escuela se encontraba la tienda de carta del abuelo de Yugi Motou, adentro estaba él limpiando el piso. De pronto el sonido de la campana de la puerta sonó.

-Buenas tardes ¿puedo ayudarles?- preguntó amablemente.

-Si, el señor Kaiba desea verlo inmediatamente en su oficina- respondió un señor bastante bajo.

-¿Y si me niego?-.

-Me temo que debo insistir- declaró seriamente el hombre de Kaiba.

Al finalizar la escuela, Kikyou rápidamente salió del salón para ir a la oficina de Seto. Al no encontrarla se dedicó a esperarla, en ese momento pasó Yugi y sus amigos, quienes tenían en mente ir a la casa del abuelo para ver y jugar duelo de monstruo y seguir con el entrenamiento de Katsuya. Vieron a Kikyou y Yugi la saludó amablemente.

-Buenas tardes Yugi y a todos- respondió dulcemente.

Katsuya no podía dejar de mirarla, cada vez Kikyou lo atraía más y tenía muchos deseos de ser su amiga para posteriormente ser algo más. Sin embargo, tenía claro que Kaiba no permitiría jamás que su hermanita estuviera con él, por lo tanto debía ingeniárselas para poder estar con Kikyou. Sin embargo ella tenía otras cosas en mente.

-Que tengas un buen día Kikyou-.

-Ustedes también-

Y así ellos partieron a la tienda de cartas, Yugi notó que su amigo Katsuya estaba muy callado y tranquilo y eso no era normal en él.

-Katsuya- llamó Yugi pero sin obtener respuesta.-¡Katsuya!-

-Eeeeehhhhh...¿qué pasa Yugi?- dijo sorprendido.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Si ¿por qué lo dices?-.

-Has estado muy distraído toda la mañana, al parecer hay algo que te está molestando-.

-No es nada, en serio- dijo perturbadamente.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron en unísono sus amigos.

-¡Ya les dije que si!- respondió irritadamente.- Oye Yugi ya llegamos a la tienda.

Todos menos Katsuya corrieron para allá, él sólo dio suspiro de alivio ya que por poco y lo descubrían.

Al entrar, Yugi se dio cuenta que su abuelo no estaba. Se preocupó, el abuelo nunca hacía eso y menos dejando la puerta abierta. De pronto el teléfono sonó y Yugi lo contestó.

-Hola Yugi- dijo la voz.

-¡Kaiba!-.respondió Yugi.

-Si quieres saber donde está tu abuelo, está aquí pero parece que no siente bien ¿por qué no lo vienes a buscar?- preguntó fríamente.

-¡Qué le has hecho Kaiba! Te juro que si...- dijo alterado Yugi.

-Calma nosotros sólo estábamos teniendo un duelo, de repente se empezó a sentir mal- respondió con cruledad.

Yugi colgó y avivadamente salió corriendo hacia Kaiba Corp.

Por otro lado Kikyou esperaba la limusina pacientemente, ya llevaba como media hora cuando al fin apareció. El chofer se disculpó diciendo que él tráfico era horrible y por eso de tardó tanto en llegar. Kikyou se subió a la limusina y le pidió al chofer que fuera a Kaiba Corp, ya que quería ver a su hermano, y el chofer le contestó.

-El señor Kaiba está teniendo un duelo-.

-Pero ¿con quién?- preguntó sorprendida.

-No lo sé, al parecer ha estado allí un buen rato-.

Kikyou sabía que su hermano iba ganar, no obstante era extraño que Seto no le haya dicho de esto. Por otro lado pensó que tal vez era un duelista que apareció de repente y que quería desafiar a su hermano. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el chofer, ya habían llegado a Kaiba Corp, la muchacha salió rápidamente de la limusina y se dirigió a la arena de duelos. Cuando llegó vio que su hermano estaba jugando con Yugi Motou, pero este era más alto y con una mirada más fría. También vio que Seto tenía los tres dragones de ojos azules en el campo y al parecer el contrincante estaba perdido.

-Oni-chan- gritó felizmente.

-Ah.. Kikyou- respondió del mismo modo- Que bueno que estás aquí, llegaste justo a tiempo para observar mi victoria-.

-¡Que bien! Te felicito Onichsan- declaró animosamente.

-Bien Yugi, termino mi turno-.

-No creas que por qué tienes esos dragones vas a ganar- dijo Yami-Yugi sacando una carta, cuando la vio se sintió muy eufórico.- Kaiba al parecer la victoria es mía.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No tienes ningún monstruo que pueda destruir a mis dragones-.

-¿Qué me dices de este? ¡Exodia el Prohibido yo te convoco!-.

-No puede ser, pero cómo- dijo atónito Kaiba.

-¡Ahora Exodia manifiéstate!- gritó aguerridamente.

-¡Noooooooooooo!-.

-¡Oni-san!- gritó mientras el monstruo de Yugi acaba con los dragones de Kaiba.

Kaiba quedó paralizado, jamás había perdido un duelo desde que había empezado a jugar. Ahora un principiante le había ganado y consecuentemente su reputación de duelista número 1 había acabado. Kikyou apresuradamente corrió al lado de su hermano, también sintió el golpe de la derrota y en ese momento su corazón se rompió al verlo en semejante estado.

-Oni-chan ¿estás bien?- su hermano no respondió, estaba perdido en sí mismo.

La muchacha lo llamaba insistentemente, pero no recibía respuesta alguna. Yugi y Katsuya se acercaron a preguntar si Kaiba iba estar bien, sin embargo Kikyou les pidió que se marcharan, ya que no era una buena idea que se quedaran. Sin ninguna queja ambos se fueron y dejaron a Kikyou para que se encargara de la situación.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kaiba reaccionó. Parecía distinto: sus ojos ya no mostraban orgullo y su semblante mostraba sólo tranquilidad, sin embargo parecía estar perdido y confundido. Lentamente de dirigió a hacia el ascensor y su hermana lo siguió para ver si estaba bien.

-Kikyou por favor ve casa, yo estaré aquí un rato más- murmuró Kaiba.

-Pero Oni-san...-.

-¡Obedece!- ordenó fríamente.

-Está bien- respondió atónita.

Ya que Kikyou no quería seguir alterando a su hermano, obedeció y salió de la arena para tomar la limusina. Ya adentro comenzó a llorar, le había destruido el espíritu a Seto, por lo tanto jamás sería el mismo, ella quería consolarlo pero él prefirió estar solo y meditar sobre todo esto. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar que su hermano se recuperara para así continuar con sus vidas y por último confesarle sus sentimientos a él.

Al llegar a su casa, ella quiso ir al jardín a relajarse. Todavía no acababa de llorar, la pena de ver a su amado destruido la consumía y más el recuerdo de verlo perdido y confundido. La vista de los árboles de cerezo calmaba un poco su agonía, sin embargo sería difícil olvidar aquella triste experiencia.

-Oni-chan por favor recupérate pronto-.

Después de un rato, Kikyou se dirigió a su habitación, primero preguntó si había noticias de su hermano sin embargo le dijeron que él no recibiría ninguna llamada hasta nuevo aviso. Esto la entristeció más, ya que se notaba un profundo cambio en Seto. Ministras estaba en su cama tomó el collar que tenía y abrió, allí estaba su hermano mostrando una sonrisa una de las pocas que abiertamente mostraba. Sus lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, el recuerdo de un feliz pero difícil momento la hizo llorar. Más tarde se quedó dormida.

Alrededor de las 11:30 de la noche Kaiba apareció en la mansión, parecía muy cansado, serio y con un aspecto de una hombre de 50 años. Sin hablar con nadie se dirigió a su habitación, sin embargo se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Kikyou. Se sentía mal por haberle gritado y no tenía excusa por eso, entró y vio que su hermana estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, pero todavía estaba vestida. Entonces el la tomó en sus brazos y la metió en la cama, beso su mejilla y le dijo.

-Perdóname hermana, pero lo que haré es lo mejor. Adiós, no debes saber donde fui pero volveré, te lo prometo-.

En ese momento escribió una carta y salió de ahí. Lo estaba esperando una limusina que lo llevaría al hangar de su compañía, planeaba hacer un largo viaje para meditar y reestructurar si vida.


	10. Chapter 10

La mañana siguiente Kikyou despertó, se dio cuenta que su hermano estuvo allí ya que estaba dentro de su cama y tenía su pijama puesto. Rápidamente se levantó y fue hacia a la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de la carta que yacía en su escritorio. La tomó y lentamente la abrió, en esta decía:

Querida Kikyou.

Durante toda mi existencia sólo una cosa ha valido la pena: y esa es haberte conocido, cuidado y protegido porque eres lo único que me hace sentir vivo y me da el impulso para seguir siempre adelante, sin embargo lo de ayer despertó algo en mi que pocas veces había sentido y es que mi pasado me empieza a hostigar tanto, por lo tanto necesito estar solo por un tiempo. Es por esto que debo hacer un viaje. No creas que te estoy abandonado ya que eso nunca ha pasado por mi mente, sin embargo este viaje lo haré para meditar y reconsiderar algunas cosas nuevamente, tal vez cambie aunque no prometo nada sólo que no te dejaré sola por mucho tiempo. Es necesario que haga esto por mí mismo pues de no ser así este viaje será en vano, no quiero decir que me estorbarías sino que es necesario tener mi mente en una cosa. Te quiero hermana, eres lo más preciado que tengo y mi vida sería nada sin tus sonrisas, tu cariño y tu inocencia, esto es otra razón por la que debo partir pues de no hacerlo tal vez llegue a herirte y eso no podría perdonármelo.

Adiós hermana querida, no quiero que te sientas culpable por esto y te prometo que volveré lo más pronto posible.

Por siempre tuyo Seto Kaiba.

P.D

He dejado a cargo a Lester a cargo para que no tengas que ocuparte de la compañía, todo estará como si nunca me hubiera ido.

Kikyou se arrodilló en el suelo, las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas como un río y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. La partida de su hermano fue la noticias más dolorosa y dura en toda su vida, sólo comparable a la muerte de sus padres. Aunque en la carta Seto prometía volver, Kikyou se marchaba para no volver nunca más.

- Oni-chan...¿por...qué...tienes...que...enfrentarlo...solo?- murmuró entre sollozos.

Se levantó del suelo sólo para llorar en su cama, su pesadilla se había vuelto realidad: Seto se alejaba de ella y quedaba prácticamente sola, ahora quedaba únicamente la promesa de su hermano. Sin embargo ella esperaría eternamente por él si fuese necesario y al momento de su regreso sin duda alguna ella le confesaría sus sentimientos, lo amaría más que hoy y nunca le permitiría irse de su lado.

Más tarde una criada se dirigió hacia la habitación de Kikyou, la razón era que se hacía tarde para ir a la escuela y ella debía avisarle. Al entrar vio a la hermana de su jefe llorando desconsoladamente en su cama, apresuradamente fue a su lado, vio la carta en su mano e inmediatamente se dio cuenta del motivo de sus lágrimas.

-Srta. Kikyou por favor no llore más, al Sr. Kaiba no le gustaría esto- murmuró con un tono suplicante.

La triste muchacha abrazó a la criada y continuó llorando dolorosamente en su hombro, la sirvienta no podía culparla ni menos rechazarla, ya que se daba cuenta del dolor por el que pasaba Kikyou, además ella la quería mucho y también se entristecía al verla tan apenada. Por otro lado, Kikyou necesitaba alguien que la pudiera consolar y por lo menos una persona que la apoyara en este momento de aflicción.

-Oni-chan...Oni-chan...- expresaba dolorosamente.- Llévame...contigo-.

-Está bien Srta. Kikyou, llore todo lo que quiera- murmuró reconfortadamente.- Estoy segura que su hermano estará aquí muy pronto-.

De este modo, Kikyou se desahogó por un buen rato en el hombro de la criada y más tarde sus lágrimas cesaron, sin embargo el sentimiento de perdida y angustia difícilmente harían lo mismo. La muchacha abrió sus ojos, estos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, y vio que su amiga y sirvienta le estaba sonriendo tiernamente.

-Lo siento...mojé toda su ropa...por favor perdóname Srta. Mariel- dijo con pena.

-No se preocupe Srta. Kikyou, lo importante es que usted ya ha dejado de llorar- respondió con amabilidad-.¿Se siente mejor?-.

-Si, muchas gracias por consolarme, en verdad se lo agradezco-.

-No hay de que- manifestó dulcemente.- Le sugiero que hoy día no asista a la escuela, no creo que usted esté en condiciones para ir-.

-Está bien, pero ¿podría avisarles por favor?-.

-Yo soy su sirvienta para eso estoy, además usted es mi amiga- declaró con suavidad.

-Muchas gracias- dijo con una reverencia- A propósito ¿dijo mi hermano donde iba a estar?-.

-Lo siento, pero él no dijo donde se iba a quedar-.

-Ohhhh...- expresó con tristeza.- ¿Y no dejó algo para poder contactarlo?-.

-No, él quiso que nadie lo molestara-.

-Está bien, gracias de todas maneras-.

-Srta. Kikyou es mejor que baje, su desayuno está listo-.

-De acuerdo y muchas gracias de nuevo- expuso agradecidamente.

Mariel sólo sonrió y observó a Kikyou hasta que salió de la habitación, después empezó a ordenar la habitación de la niña.

-En verdad ella es única. Debió haber sido muy difícil para el Sr. Kaiba dejarla, ya que se veía que ellos se quieren mucho-.

Por otro lado Kaiba ya había llegado a su destino, era una casa al estilo occidental del siglo XIX en muy buen estado. Generalmente él y su hermana pasaban el verano allí para alejarse del estrés de la ciudad y también porque era un lugar rodeado por un hermoso bosque y cerca de allí hay una playa donde pueden bañarse y pasar un buen rato. Sin embargo Kaiba no estaba allí para divertirse, sino para enfrentar a su pasado.

Ya de mediodía Kaiba estaba dando un paseo por el bosque pensando en todo y nada, pero le dolía haber dejado sola a su hermana y tan de repente.

-Te pido que me perdones hermana, pero esto es lo mejor para los dos-.

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Kikyou estaba en el jardín disfrutando del paisaje. No obstante su mente siempre reposaba en su hermano y el dolor que ocasionaba su partida.

-Oni-chan...tu me dices que debo ser fuerte, pero te amo tanto que me imposible cumplir con lo que me pediste, me duele demasiado que no estés aquí mas no puedo seguirte pues no quiero molestarte- caviló con amargura.- Pero cada vez que pienso en ti no puedo evitar llorar, quiero seguirte, quiero ser la persona que cure tu corazón, quiero estar en tus brazos, sentirme protegida y amada por ti-.

Ella ya no pudo seguir, sus lágrimas empezaron a caer y la angustia invadía todo su corazón y alma. Cerca de allí se encontraba Mariel quien vio a la triste muchacha llorando, le dolía mucho también ver a su amiga en ese estado, por lo tanto tenía que hacer algo.

-Esto no puede ser así, Sr. Kaiba debes darte cuenta que le estás causando un inmenso dolor a tu hermana- pensó con determinación.- Debo encontrarte y reunirte con ella para que no siga sufriendo, ya que si esto continua de esta manera no sé de qué será capaz Kikyou-.


	11. Chapter 11

Ya han pasado 5 días desde la partida de su hermano y la situación de Kikyou no ha cambiado para nada. Llora todas las noches y parte del día, ha faltado a la escuela y apenas come. En verdad la ausencia de su hermano han cambiado sus hábitos. Por otro lado, Mariel ha tratado por todos lo medios contactarse o saber donde Kaiba estaba, sin embargo la búsqueda ha sido en vano.

En la tarde de ese Kikyou se encontraba con Ayame, quien la ha visitado desde que supo la noticia. Ella nunca había visto a Kikyou en ese estado y también se sentía muy triste al verla de esa manera, temía mucho por la salud física y mental de su amiga. Ambas se encontraban en la habitación de Kikyou, ella estaba acostada en su cama con la mirada perdida y no se movía para nada.

-Amiga te ruego que comas algo, te estás haciendo mucho daño- la muchacha no respondió.- Por lo menos levántate y salgamos a dar un paseo ¿qué te parece?-.

Nuevamente la muchacha no respondió.

-¿Tú crees que a Seto le gustaría verte tan demacrada como ahora?- preguntó con la esperanza que el recuerdo de su hermano la hiciera responder.

-Mi oni-chan...no me ama...porque...si lo hiciera...no me hubiera dejado- respondió con tristeza.

-¡Kikyou no digas tonterías, eres lo más preciado que tiene, de no ser así él nunca te hubiera dado su vida, nunca te habría protegido ni cuidado ¿por qué dijiste eso, acaso dudas de su amor por ti? Además en su carta te lo dice!- expresó con irritación.

-No lo sé,...es que tan...doloroso...que no...esté aquí...y...cada vez...me hunde más-.respondió con angustia.- Yo sé...que él me quiere mucho...y...no se arrepiente...de su vida conmigo...no obstante ¿por qué me dejó?-.

-Parece que la derrota que sufrió despertó un dilema que había ignorado durante mucho tiempo, y ahora el debe enfrentar su pasado así derrotar a todos sus demonios para que no le afecte y lo más importante para que no te afecte- recalcó Ayame-. Ahora te pido que te levantes y si quieres estar con él ve a buscarlo, pero no sacarás nada de estar llorando todo el día en la cama, le estarías haciendo las cosas más difíciles a Seto-.

Kikyou se dio cuenta de la veracidad de las palabras de su amiga, entonces decidió que ya era suficiente sufrimiento y que debía buscarlo y ayudarlo lo más posible. Se levantó y le hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento a Ayame.

-Muchas gracias Ayame, siempre has sido una gran amiga-.

-No hay de que, ahora ve a bañarte y prepara tus cosas ya que iras a buscar a tu hermano y recuerda que cuando lo encuentres le dirás cómo te sientes ¿entendido?-.

-Si lo haré- y se fue al baño.

Un rato después entró Mariel al cuarto, se veía muy feliz, ya que al fin encontró el lugar donde Seto Kaiba se encontraba.

-Lo tengo, el Sr. Kaiba está en una casa cerca de Kyoto-.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó curiosa.

-Tuve que pagarle a Roland y de este modo el me dijo donde estaba-.

-Ya veo, debemos decirle a Kikyou sobre esta gran noticia de seguro ella se alegrará en saberlo-.

-Yo debo reservar el viaje de la Srta. Kikyou, así que dígaselo usted -.

-Está bien, esperemos que esto funcione- dijo un poco preocupada.

-Funcionará- y con esto salió de la habitación.

5 minutos más tarde Kikyou salió del baño, vio a su amiga y se dio cuenta por la expresión de su rostro que ella tenía buenas noticias.

-¿Lo encontraron, no es cierto?-.

-Así es, Mariel descubrió el lugar donde se encuentra- respondió alegremente.-Ahora vístete ya que ella te está reservando un viaje hacia Kyoto.

-Que feliz me siento, de verdad quiero verlo y ahora sí le diré cuanto lo amo- recitó con valentía.- Ya no puedo seguir ocultando mis sentimientos, debo decírselo para así terminar con años de encubrir mi amor por él , no sólo por mi sino también por él -.

-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes. A propósito debes verte hermosa para él, no sería bueno que Seto te viera con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y tan despeinada, déjame ayudarte a verte mejor-.

-Muchas gracias, Ayame- respondió con una reverencia.

De este modo Ayame peinó y arregló a Kikyou, al final ella estaba vestida con una blusa blanca, una mini falda de color púrpura y su cabello atado con un lazo rojo.

-Kikyou te ves muy hermosa, el joven Kaiba se va a rendir a tus pies- la muchacha se ruborizó y bajó su cabeza .- Que no te de pena, ya es lo que te pasa es algo muy natural y ahora debes enfocarte en ganarte el corazón del joven Kaiba-.

-¿Crees que lo puedo lograr? Yo no sé cómo mi hermano se siente sobre mi y probablemente no me vea como mujer- declaró con desconsuelo.

-No es conveniente que te preocupes tanto, como ya te he dicho él no te va a herir, eres lo más importante que tiene y lo menos que quiere hacer es verte triste. Así que ten convicción de eso y revélale tus sentimientos- dijo Ayame.- Ya es hora de que vayas a la estación-.

-Si, ya me voy-.

Kikyou salió acompañada de su amiga, quería que la acompañara hasta la estación. En la escalera se encontraron con Mariel quién le entregó el pasaje del tren, pero antes de seguir Kikyou quiso hablar con ella.

-Muchas gracias Mariel- dijo amablemente.- Gracias por encontrar a mi hermano-.

-No hay de que, ve allá y ayuda a tu hermano, ya que aunque él no se de cuenta, te necesita más que nunca-.

-Así lo haré, adiós-.

-Adiós Srta. Kikyou-.

Las dos muchachas entraron en la limusina que las estaba esperando, de algún modo Kikyou sentía que nada malo podría pasar, que su hermano la amaba igualmente que ella y que por lo tanto no habría nada que temer del futuro. Tal vez hayan sido las palabras de su amiga o su mismo corazón le convencía de todo esto, de cualquier manera, no había vuelta atrás y que ya no podía seguir ocultando el amor que sentía por él y por último saber la verdad sobre los sentimientos de su hermano.

10 minutos después la limusina llegó a su destino, ambas se bajaron y se dirigieron a la puerta donde se encontraba el tren que llevaría Kikyou a Kyoto, específicamente a su hermano. Al llegar a la puerta, Ayame le dijo a Kikyou:

-Adiós amiga mía, espero que todo salga bien- recitó con gentileza.

-Yo también Ayame, gracias por todo- respondió del mismo modo.

-Ahora ve toma el tren y encuentra a tu hermano-.

-Si, Ayame. Adiós-.

Kikyou fue a la puerta del tren y entró en éste, buscó su asiento y agitó su mano a Ayame en señal de despedida. El tren rápidamente partió y ella se dedicó a mirar el paisaje que se le presentaba. Sin embargo su mente sólo se podía concentrar en encontrar a su hermano y todo lo que debía hacer y decir a él. Más tarde la muchacha se quedó dormida, al parecer el viaje y la incertidumbre la hicieron sucumbir al cansancio, además que ella no comió ni durmió bien durante 5 días lo cual la dejó exhausta.

-Señoras y Señores pasajeros, el tren ha llegado a su destino, esperamos que hayan disfrutado su viaje. Que tengan un bien día y gracias por su preferencia-

Kikyou despertó inmediatamente al escuchar la voz en el altoparlante, luego marchó hacia la puerta del tren y posteriormente salió de éste y tomó un bus hacia las afueras de Kyoto. Su irresolución y su ansiedad crecían a medida que ella se acercaba más a su destino. De repente otro dilema en su mente apareció: tal vez su hermano haya cambiado y por lo tanto ella no sabía con qué se iba a encontrar. Si él se había vuelto más frío o el antiguo hermano de la orfandad había renacido en su espíritu. De cualquier manera ella seguiría amándolo y por sobre todo, haría lo fuese necesario para hacerlo feliz.

-Oni-chan, pronto estaré a tu lado y te diré toda la verdad que hay en mi corazón- pensó Kikyou con determinación.

Quince minutos después la muchacha se bajó, al parecer ya había llegado al fundo donde se encontraba Seto. Rápidamente corrió hacia la casa que se encontraba al final de bosque.

Por otro lado, Kaiba había decidido salir a dar un paseo por el bosque, por lo tanto se dirigió a la puerta. Al salir de la casa, escuchó que llamaban su nombre, no fue difícil para él reconocer a quién le pertenecía ésta voz.

-¡Kikyou! ¿qué está haciendo aquí? Le dije claramente que me esperara?- pensó inquietamente.

Sorprendido dirigió su mirada hacia el sendero principal, allí vio a su hermana que corría hacia él gritando su nombre. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, Kikyou lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi pierde el equilibrio, sin embargo pudo mantener de pie.

-Kikyou...- Kikyou alzó su rostro para ver el rostro de su hermano. Se veía con mucha ansiedad y con lágrimas en su rostro.

-Nii-chan-.

-¿Qué estás...- Kaiba fue interrumpido por los labios de su hermana.


	12. Chapter 12

Nunca en su vida, Kaiba se había sentido tan confundido como en este momento. Su inocente y devota hermana lo estaba besando, y lo más extraño era que lo estaba disfrutando enormemente. Ahora bien, él también se cuestionaba el por qué nunca sospechó de los sentimientos escondidos de Kikyou, sin embargo él ya había tomado una decisión: su hermana sería siempre su hermana. Kaiba se alejó de los labios de su hermana, por otro lado Kikyou no se sintió capaz de mirar a los ojos de su hermano y prefirió inclinar su cabeza para evitar su mirada.

-Kikyou...- respondió con sorpresa.-¿Por qué?...

-Oni-chan yo te amo, te amo como una mujer a un hombre, no como mi hermano- declaró llena de sinceridad.- Tenía que decírtelo, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo. Perdóname si lo hice en un mal momento-.

-Lo siento Kikyou, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, yo amo a mi hermana y nunca se me ha cruzado por la mente algo más- dijo con tristeza, ya que esto le rompería el corazón.- Además no podrá funcionar...-.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Oni-chan...- preguntó llena de angustia.- Yo siempre he sido lo que alguna vez quisiste, jamás te he decepcionado y siempre nos hemos amado profundamente-.

-Lo lamento profundamente- respondió Kaiba con un tono más frío.-Aunque todo lo que dices es verdad, yo no me siento de la misma forma que tú, eres mi hermana y siempre lo ser...-.

-¡No digas eso!- gritó Kikyou con desesperación.-Yo...-.

Kikyou no pudo continuar, el dolor que sentía era muy grande, tanto o más que la muerte de sus padres biológicos. Kaiba la abrazó para consolarla, también le dolía ver a la persona que más amaba en su vida en ese estado, no obstante hizo lo correcto o eso era lo que creía. Ahora su tierna y dulce hermana le declaraba sus verdaderos sentimientos. El siempre pensó que ella lo considera su protector, la persona que cuidaba de ella y por último su hermano mayor, creía que ella hacía todos esos sacrificios y gestos eran en agradecimiento y porque lo quería mucho. De hecho era así, sin embargo también ella trataba de ganarse su corazón, pero ¿lo había conseguido y Kaiba sólo estaba negándolo?. La afligida niña seguía llorando en los brazos de su Kaiba y pensó angustiadamente:

-Ayame me dijo que mi hermano no me rompería el corazón, pero me siento como si lo hubiera hecho-.

La muchacha se alejó de los brazos de su hermano y le dijo con tristeza a él.

-Está bien oni-chan, entiendo que para ti siempre he tu sido tu hermana pequeña y que siempre será así, pero de todas maneras mi amor por ti no cambiará, jamás podré amar a otro hombre tanto como te amo. Oni-chan ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-.

-Lo que sea, hermana-.

-¿Puedo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo?- pidió con ansia.

Kaiba se dio cuenta que difícilmente iba a confiar y amar a otra mujer tanto como a su hermana, además no quería seguir hiriendo a Kikyou.

-Por supuesto Kikyou, si eso te hace feliz está bien conmigo- respondió serenamente.

-Gracias oni-chan, ahora me gustaría estar sola por un momento-.

-Claro hermana- respondió con amabilidad.- puedes ir a alguna habitación a dejar tus cosas. Mientras tanto, yo estaré en la playa por si necesitas algo-.

-Está bien oni-chan, por favor perdóname por todo esto y porque no te avisé de mi llegada- De este modo, Kikyou se marchó hacia la casa.

Kaiba se quedó mirándola hasta que entró en la morada, se dio cuenta de lo triste que parecía su hermana y lo difícil que será para ambos volver a ser hermanos, a ver sonreír a Kikyou, a mirarse con los mismos ojos, en fin la relación será más compleja de lo que fue.

Seto se sentó en la arena y comenzó una larga meditación. Recuerdos de la niñez junto a Kikyou, sentimientos, confusión y tristeza daban vuelta en su cabeza.

-Te pido que me perdones Kikyou- pensó con desánimo.-Pero mi hermana siempre serás y así se quedará. Sólo espero que te sobrepongas de esto lo más pronto posible, porque lo más importante para mi es verte feliz-.

En la mansión, Kikyou terminaba ya de desempacar sus cosas y al terminar decidió ver el hermoso horizonte del mar por el balcón de su habitación. Una espectacular vista, donde el mar se veía tan infinito y azul, por los lados podías ver las colinas llenas de árboles y también la pequeña playa en donde se encontraba meditando su hermano. Aunque por un corto momento observó el horizonte, sus ojos se desviaron a la silueta de Kaiba.

-Te agradezco mucho que hayas aceptado que me quede a tu lado oni-chan- pensó Kikyou con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.-Sin embargo me duele mucho que mis sentimientos no hayan sido devueltos, pero estos nunca cambiarán y te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ti, no importan las circunstancias, te amaré por el resto de la eternidad-.

Un rato después, Kikyou resolvió ir a prepararle algo a su hermano para comer, por lo tanto bajó hacia la cocina de la mansión. Ésta igualmente que la casa, parecía muy antigua simple vista, pero estaba en un excelente estado, cortesía de la preocupación de los hermanos Kaiba, bueno esta era muy grande y con un perfecto estilo de cocina inglesa del siglo XIX.

Ya pasados 2 horas de el encuentro de los hermanos, Kaiba recién había decidido regresar a la mansión todavía triste por haber roto el corazón de Kikyou. Al entrar sintió un delicioso aroma, se dio cuenta que su hermana había preparado la comida, rápidamente se dirigió al comedor y allí encontró un pequeño banquete y a su hermana sentada al parecer estaba esperándolo para poder servirse. Kikyou, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Kaiba ella le sonrió tiernamente, aunque sus ojos demostraban que había estado llorando.

-Oni-chan que bueno que has regresado, ojalá te guste lo que te he preparado- Kaiba se dio cuenta de una cierta tristeza en las palabras de su hermana, por lo tanto debía ser lo más cauteloso posible con sus palabras, aunque todavía tenía algunas dudas-.

-Estoy seguro que me gustará- respondió amablemente.

De este modo empezaron a comer, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio ya que no querían decir algo que estuviera fuera de lugar y dificultar las cosas más de lo que estaban. Mientras tanto, Kikyou no podía de pensar en los eventos del mediodía, la tristeza que esto le causaba difícilmente se alejaría, sin embargo debía ser fuerte no sólo por ella, sino por su hermano también, no podía seguir preocupándolo ya que no quería convertirse en un estorbo para él.

-Oni-chan-.

-Si hermana- respondió con sosiego.

-¿Por qué viniste hasta acá y tan repentinamente?- Kikyou hizo un pausa.-De veras me preocupaste.-

-Como bien te dije en la carta- expuso con una extraña tranquilidad.- Desde hacía tiempo que el recuerdo de nuestro pasado acecha mi mente y el duelo que tuve con Yugi me hizo recapacitar sobre la vida que tuve con nuestro padrastro. Siempre lo he odiado, sin embargo me di cuenta que he actuado tal como él todo este tiempo y al final me convertí en lo que más detestaba y eso provocó que viniera hacia acá para reconsiderar alguna otra opción de vida...-.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Kikyou gritó con vehemencia.-Aunque yo siempre he estado preocupada por tu ferviente deseo de estar solo y de no confiar en la gente, no te pareces en nada a él, al contrario tu nunca menospreciaste la vida humana, nunca quisiste seguirle la senda a nuestro padrastro y es por eso que ahora su compañía fabrica sólo computadoras para ayudar a los demás. No puedo estar de acuerdo contigo oni-chan, si bien tú fuiste muy influenciado por él, nunca dejaste que se llevara lo mejor de ti.-

-Vaya...Kikyou- respondió sorprendido por las palabras de su hermana.- Al parecer me conoces mejor que yo mismo, debo decirte que estoy muy sorprendido y al mismo tiempo feliz por tus palabras, de veras gracias y perdóname por haberte dejado tan súbitamente.-

-Oni-chan se que es difícil olvidar nuestro pasado, pero se que tu y yo juntos podremos vencer al fantasma de Gozaburo y seguir adelante-.

En verdad Kikyou era sorprendente, esto le hacía quererla mucho más. Siempre apoyándolo, siempre amándolo sobre todas las cosas, ella era una mujer única y difícilmente otra mujer podría causar el mismo efecto como ella causaba sobre él. Sin embargo, él necesitaba saber algunas cosas aunque fueran dolorosas para ella.

-Kikyou necesito preguntarte algo-. Kaiba hizo una pausa.- Pero puede ser un poco doloroso para ti-.

-Está bien oni-chan, no tienes porqué preguntarme- respondió con un poco de inquietud.

-¿Desde cuando estás enamorado de mi?- Esta pregunta Kikyou la tomó un poco por sorpresa.-

-Desde que éramos niños-.

-Me doy cuenta, que debió ser muy difícil para ti tratar de disimular tus sentimientos, además tuviste que lidiar con nuestra orfandad y con nuestro padrastro-.

-Si, oni-chan- murmuró.- Pero mi amor por ti me ayudó a superar muchos problemas y tener siempre la esperanza de que las cosas serían mejores en el futuro, es por esto que mi amor por ti es incondicional y que nunca seré capaz de amar a otro tanto como te amo a ti. Te agradezco de todo corazón, de veras, yo no puedo vivir sin ti-.

Kikyou ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, este era el momento para declara todo lo que tuvo escondido por tanto tiempo y debía ser completamente honesta con él. Por otro lado, Kaiba sentía un profundo sentimiento de amor que pocas veces en su vida había sentido, sin embargo debía ser cuidadoso, ya que no quería herir a su hermana nuevamente.


	13. Chapter 13

Ya en el ocaso, Kaiba se encontraba mirando el horizonte desde su balcón. Su hermana estaba durmiendo en la misma habitación. Seto empezaba a cuestionarse sus sentimientos hacia Kikyou, si la amaba tanto como ella, si alguna vez en verdad fueron hermanos, ahora se daba cuenta que Kikyou siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pero Kaiba fue muy ciego para notarlo. Estaba convencido que nada entre hermanos nada podía pasar, pues era prohibido por la sociedad incluso aunque fueran adoptivos.

Seto se dirigió al interior de su habitación y observó atentamente a Kikyou quién se encontraba pacíficamente durmiendo. Ni siquiera la flor más bella se podía comparar con la belleza de su hermana, de eso no había duda, sin embargo se notaba cierta angustia en su semblante que le provocaba culpa. Kaiba le acarició el rostro suavemente, le rozó los labios y las mejillas.

-Oni-chan...- murmuró Kikyou.

Kaiba la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, a él siempre le gustó el cabello de Kikyou, tan suave, largo. De un momento a otro su mente comenzó a recordar eventos de su niñez junto a Kikyou, la mayoría de ellos eran muy agradables pues en esa época siempre fue muy feliz. Primero recordó cómo conoció a su hermana.

El joven Seto se encontraba en su habitación esperando por su padres, ellos le dijeron que le tenían una gran sorpresa para él, estaba muy entusiasmado aunque no tenía la menor idea de lo pudiera ser. Mientras tanto sus padres estaban de camino a casa, traían una niña en la parte trasera del auto. Ambos estaba muy felices, ya que su hijo iba tener una hermana a quien amar, cuidar, proteger y hacer compañía. Todo esto era porque su hijo siempre estaba solo y no le gustaba hacer ninguna amistad. Sin embargo, Seto era un buen muchacho y a sus padres no les gustaba su deseo de soledad.

-Es bueno saber que Seto va tener a alguien con quien jugar- declaró la madre del muchacho.

-Tienes razón- dijo el padre.- Estoy seguro que se van a llevar muy bien-.

-Por supuesto- afirmó llena de felicidad.-Además Seto ya no estará solo-.

Ya en la casa, ellos llamaron a Seto y él bajó rápidamente para encontrarse con sus padres y una niña pequeña con cabello negro. Nunca hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad.

-¡Seto!- dijo la madre eufóricamente.- Saluda a tu nueva hermana, se llama Kikyou-.

-¿Mi hermana?-.

-Así es mi querido hijo, ve a saludarla-.

-Está bien-.

El joven Kaiba se acerco a ella, se dio cuenta que Kikyou estaba muy asustada y nerviosa, por otro lado no podía negar que era muy bonita.

-Buenas tardes, hermana- dijo amablemente.

Kikyou estaba muy nerviosa para responder, en consecuencia Seto tomó su mentón y levantó su cabeza para que pudiese verla. La muchacha se ruborizó furiosamente al ver el rostro de Seto, pero también tuvo una sensación de calidez y amor que no había sentido desde que sus padres la abandonaron.

-Hola oni-chan- Seto sonrió se oreja a oreja.

-Ven vamos, voy a enseñarte la casa- el muchacho tomó a su nueva hermana y la llevó al segundo piso.

-Me alegro que al fin nuestro hijo se vea tan feliz-.

-Siempre he pensado que Seto sería un excelente hermano mayor- respondió el padre.

-Así es-.

Mientras tanto Seto y Kikyou estaban en la habitación del primero, él le estaba enseñando sus cartas de monstruos de duelo y sus libros.

-Oni-chan ¿De verdad te gusta leer?- preguntó un poco nerviosa.

-Es uno de mis pocos pasatiempos-.

-¿Qué más te gusta hacer? Oni-chan-.

-Bueno, me gusta ir a acampar y entrenar kendo con mi padre, y estudiar- respondió.-¿y a ti?-.

-mmmm...Me gusta cocinar y jugar con mis amigos-.

-Ya veo, tal vez deberías acompañarnos uno de estos días ¿no lo crees?-.

-¿!De veras?- contestó con alegría.

-Así es, tu eres mi hermana y lo más importante para mi es hacerte feliz- Kikyou lo abrazó y derramó lágrimas de felicidad.

-Desde...hacía...tiempo...que...no..soy...tan...feliz..- dijo entre lágrimas.

-Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte- murmuró suavemente.- Las cosas serán distintas te lo prometo. Nunca estarás sola de nuevo.

-Gracias, oni-chan-.

Después de un rato Kikyou se quedó dormida en los brazos de su hermano con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Seto no quiso dejarla y por eso él se recostó en su cama para que ella se sintiera más cómoda, además se veía muy hermosa.

-Mi ángel-.

Un momento más tarde, los padres de Seto llegaron al cuarto de su hijo, querían ver cómo iban las cosas entre los niños. Les dio mucha felicidad al ver que la niña estaba durmiendo en los brazos de su hijo. Para no olvidar este momento, el padre fue a buscar su cámara fotográfica y sigilosamente se acercaron a ellos. Al tomar la foto pensaron que Seto se iba a molestar un poco, en cambio les dijo:

-Gracias padre y madre-. La voz de Seto era como si fuera a llorar.-Gracias por darme la oportunidad de hacer feliz a alguien, de cuidar, amar y proteger a alguien, le prometo que no les fallaré-.

Ciertamente Seto lloró, esa fue la única vez en su vida que lo hizo, estaba tan feliz de tener a su lado a Kikyou que se siente en deuda con ella y con sus padre, es por eso que su prioridad más importante es ella.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo del primer día que Kikyou y él fueron a la escuela. La muchacha estaba un poco asustada, aunque durante en el verano recuperó gran parte de su vida gracias a su hermano, todavía le costaba conocer a nuevas personas.

Ambos iban caminando hacia la escuela, andaban de la mano en señal de cariño que sentían mutuamente, entonces Kikyou le dijo tímidamente:

-Oni-chan ¿vamos a estar en el mismo salón?-.

-Lo siento, yo soy dos años mayor que tú, es por eso que vamos a estar en diferente salones-.

-Ooooo...-.

-No te preocupes, a la hora del recreo y del almuerzo iré por ti-.

-¡¿De verdad!-.

-Así es, entonces espera por mi ¿entendido?-.

-Por supuesto- respondió con alegría.

Al llegar a la escuela, todos lo compañeros de Seto se sorprendieron al verlo de la mano con una niña, todos pensaron que se trataba de su novia y se sintieron muy celosos de él. Sus compañeras de salón también sintieron lo mismo al ver que el alumno más guapo de la escuela tenía una "novia". A Seto no lo importó, pues él no era de esas personas que le afectaba lo que dijeran lo demás, sólo quería hacer feliz a su hermana.

-Debemos ir a la sala del director para que te de todas las indicaciones-.

-Oni-chan ¿vas a acompañarme?- preguntó un poco preocupada.

-Si, pero sólo hasta que el director te lleve al salón-.

-Está bien, pero ¿me iras a buscar al salón en el recreo?-.

-Ya te he dicho que eso haré, además no podría dejar a mi hermanita sola en su primer día de escuela ¿no le crees?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Si-.

Kikyou se sentía la niña más afortunada del mundo por tener un hermano así, siempre protegiéndola, cuidándola y amándola, además él siempre le hacía sonreír y abrir su corazón.

Al llegar a la oficina del director, Seto fue a hablar con la secretaria quién le dijo que esperara un poco pues el director estaba un poco ocupada, luego Kikyou se quedó detrás de él.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Kikyou?- preguntó Seto.

-Estoy asustada, oni-chan- respondió con temor.

-No te preocupes, no pasará nada te lo prometo- Kikyou se sintió más aliviada.

En ese momento, el director apareció. Era un hombre de baja estatura y calvo, sin embargo su semblante mostraba una sencillez y bondad que pocos hombre poseen.

-Buenos días Seto, espero que haya pasado unas buenas vacaciones- afirmó con amabilidad.

-Buenos días- respondió.

-¿Y quién es esta damita tan hermosa?- Kikyou se ruborizó y bajo su cabeza.

-Es mi hermana menor, se llama Kikyou-.

-Ya veo, pero ¿por qué no había escuchado de ella antes?-.

-Mis padres la adoptaron durante el verano Sr. Sugiyama-.

-Entonces le doy la bienvenida Srta. Kikyou, le aseguro que le va encantar la escuela- afirmó.

-Muchas gracias...- la muchacha hizo una reverencia

-Bien es mejor que vayamos a su salón, ya casi es hora de entrar a clases-.

-Será mejor que me vaya, gracias Sr. Sugiyama, te veré más tarde Kikyou- Seto se estaba a punto de marchar cuando una mano lo sujetó, al voltear vio que su hermana lo detenía.

-Parecer que la Srta. Kikyou no quiere que usted se marche- el director hizo una pausa.- Por favor acompáñela sólo hasta su nuevo salón-.

-Está bien- Seto tomó la mano de la niña y salieron junto al Sr. Sugiyama.

-Bueno hemos llegado-.

-Que tengas un buen día hermana-.

-Tu también oni-chan- Seto se marchó lentamente hacia su clase, mientras su hermana lo miraba.

El Sr. Sugiyama abrió la puerta y la profesora se acercó a él.

-Ella es la nueva alumna, se llama Kikyou y es la hermana se Seto-.

-Bien, buenos días Kikyou- la muchacha sólo mantenía su cabeza mirando el suelo.

-Al parecer es muy tímida, por favor sea precavida-.

-Por supuesto- la profesora tomó de la mano y la llevo al centro del salón.

-Hasta luego Srta. Kikyou- el director salió del salón.

Todos lo estudiantes callaron y dirigieron su mirada hacia la nueva compañera de su salón. La muchacha mantenía su cabeza gacha pues estaba muy asustada y nerviosa, todavía le costaba enfrentar a la gente, y menos con todas las mirada puestas en ella.

-Ella es su nueva compañera, saluden a Kikyou- todos saludaron al unísono.

-Kikyou, por favor siéntate por ahí, donde está el puesto vació-.

-Está bien- respondió tímidamente.

La muchacha lentamente caminó hacia su asiento bajo la mirada de todos su compañeros, cuando se sentó la muchacha de al lado le dijo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Ayame, no tienes por qué estar asustada aquí todos son muy amigables, bueno no todos, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte-

-Muchas gracias, Ayame- respondió más relajada.

-No hay de que, desde ahora yo seré tu amiga-.

En ese momento, Kikyou despertó y vio que su hermano estaba pensando profundamente.

-Oni-chan...-.

-Ya despertaste ¿cómo dormiste?-.

-Muy bien- respondió con ternura.

-Mira Kikyou, hay algo que debo decirte-.


	14. Chapter 14

-¿De qué se trata, oni-chan?- preguntó curiosamente.

-Bueno...la verdad es que he estado pensando en nuestra niñez, como te conocí y en muchas cosas respecto a nuestro pasado- respondió con sosiego.-Y me di cuenta nunca nos hemos comportado como verdaderos hermanos, siempre ha sido así, nos une un lazo tan fuerte que ninguno de los dos dudaría en dar la vida por el otro. A pesar de todo esto, todavía me cuesta mucho pensar en la posibilidad de poder llega a ser algo más, pero quiero saber cómo sucedió todo esto-.

-Yo no pude evitar enamorarme de ti oni-chan- respondió.- Y cuando me di cuenta, me sentí la mujer más feliz de mundo por haberme enamorado de un muchacho tan amable y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte.

Siempre he querido ser como tú: una persona tenaz, que no le tiene miedo a nada y a nadie, que protege a lo que más quiere con todo su espíritu y corazón. Siempre te he admirado por eso y de mismo modo me enamoré perdidamente de ti-.

-Ya veo...- respondió feliz por tan tierna confesión.- Pero no te esfuerces tanto en ser como yo, ya que no es fácil, además para mi tu eres perfecta y por nada del mundo te cambiaría, tu dulce y tierna personalidad me da la fuerza y el valor para seguir adelante. Nunca cambies-.

Kikyou se aferró más al pecho de Seto, en ese momento recordó el preciso instante en el cual ella se había enamorado.

La pareja de hermanos se encontraban en un parque cerca de su casa, jugando y pasando un buen rato. Habían pasado 4 meses desde que se conocieron y su relación parecía como si fuera de toda una vida, Kikyou ya no le costaba mostrar su verdadero ser y ya había desarrollado un amor muy profundo hacia él, pues en gran medida Seto era el responsable por la rápida recuperación de Kikyou. También Seto pasaba por un buen momento, nunca pensó que podría desempeñar el papel de hermano mayor y estaba mucho más feliz por tener semejante ángel a su lado.

-¡Atrápala Kikyou!- grito el joven.

-Si oni-chan- respondió con euforia.

Seto lanzó la pequeña pelota, pero Kikyou al tratar de alcanzarla, se resbaló de la mano y le pego en la cabeza. El muchacho se rió y fue a ver a su hermana .

-¿Estás bien, Kikyou?- preguntó.

-Si oni-chan- respondió ingenuamente.

-Debes tener más cuidado la próxima vez hermanita- Kikyou se ruborizó.

-Lo siento oni-chan-.

-No tienes por qué estarlo- afirmó con amabilidad.- Bien es hora de irnos, mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela-.

-Está bien, oni-chan- respondió obedientemente.

El joven la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar, Kikyou se ruborizó al sentir su mano unida con la de su hermano. Al ver esto, Seto sonrió levemente y le dijo.

-No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa, eres mi hermana y yo quiero demostrarte mi afecto por ti- La pequeña niña le sonrió tiernamente.- Ahora vamos, que se nos está haciendo tarde-.

-Si oni-chan-.

De un momento a otro, Kikyou sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente, como si se fuese a salir, también no podía controlar su rubor, sentía mariposas en su estómago y lo peor era que no sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Lo que si pudo deducir, es que todos estos sentimientos eran causados por su hermano y asimismo se daba cuenta que estos sentimientos crecían cada vez más.

Mientras caminaban, Kikyou comenzó a observar a una joven pareja que estaba cerca de ellos. Se preguntaba por qué estaban actuando de esa manera, pero también se sentía bien al verlos tan felices. De pronto la pareja comenzó a besarse y la ingenua niña no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, entonces le preguntó a su hermano:

-Oni-chan ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Bueno...- el joven se rió por la ingenuidad de su hermana.- Ellos son novios y quieren manifestar su cariño, y es por eso que se están besando-.

-Pero ¿no es desagradable, juntar sus labios?-.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, porque nunca he besado a una niña- respondió.- Pero es algo muy usual entre las parejas hoy en día, entonces me doy cuenta que al parecer no es nada desagradable o del otro mundo-.

-Oni-chan ¿te gustaría besar una niña o tener una novia?- pregunto la inocente niña.

-Nunca me he puesto a pensar en esas posibilidades, mi mente está enfocada en otras cosas-.

-¿Qué cosas?-.

-Tú, mis estudios y mi entrenamiento, pero para ser honesto no creo que sea tan mala idea-.

-¡Entonces yo seré tu novia!- Seto se sorprendió por la respuesta de su hermana.

-Lo siento Kikyou, pero tú y yo no podemos ser novios, somos hermanos y nuestra relación es muy distinta a la de una pareja-.

-Oooooo...-murmuró con tristeza.

-No te preocupes- respondió en tono conciliador.- Ya verás que algún día encontrarás a un hombre que será tu novio, pero ahora debes ocuparte de crecer y de ser una buena niña-.

-Si oni-chan-.

De este modo siguieron caminando hacia su casa, desde ahora en adelante, los sentimientos de Kikyou hacia su hermano comenzarían a cambiar drásticamente.

Justo antes de llegar a su casa, comenzó a llover fuertemente, Seto se sacó su chaqueta y la colocó en la cabeza de su hermana para que no mojara y después ambos corrieron hacia la casa, al llegar su madre los recibió con preocupación, sin embargo se sintió muy feliz al ver la chaqueta de su hijo cubriendo la cabeza de Kikyou.

-Seto, ve a darte una ducha por favor para que no te resfríes-.

-Está bien- Seto subió las escaleras.

-Hija, tu ve a cambiarte ropa- Kikyou también subió las escaleras.

Ya en la noche, la lluvia era más fuerte y a eso se le unieron relámpagos y truenos. Kikyou se encontraba en su habitación tratando de dormir, sin embargo estaba muy asustada debido a los estruendos y a la ruidosa lluvia. Entonces decidió ir a la habitación de su hermano, pues con él ella se sentía protegida y segura.

Todavía en su mente recordaba esas palabras que de alguna manera la hirieron, aunque no está muy segura de la razón de ello.

-" Lo siento Kikyou, pero tú y yo no podemos ser novios, somos hermanos y nuestra relación es muy distinta a la de una pareja"- Kikyou pensó con tristeza.

Al llegar a l a habitación de Seto, Kikyou tocó la puerta suavemente pero no obtuvo respuesta, al tocarla un poco más fuerte sintió que su hermano se levantaba y que se dirigía hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, Seto le dijo:

-¿Qué sucede Kikyou?- dijo Seto.- Son las 2 de la mañana-.

-Lo siento oni-chan, pero tengo miedo de la tormenta- respondió un poco apenada.-¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche por favor?-.

Kaiba se rió ligeramente, de verdad que era un niña inocente y en realidad le gustaba que ella fuese de esa forma, pues le gustaba protegerla y cuidarla.

-Está bien- afirmó.- Pero te estarás quieta-.

-¡Si oni-chan, te lo prometo! Muchas gracias- respondió la excitada chica.

Ambos entraron a la habitación, Seto apagó la luz de la pieza y dejó prendida una luz más tenue en su lado de la cama para así continuar leyendo. Por otro lado, Kikyou se quedó acostada en la cama de su hermano mirándolo leer, siempre admiró a su hermano por su devoción a la lectura y más aún debido que él la estimulaba a hacerlo.

-¿Qué estás leyendo oni-chan?-.

-Poesía-.

-¿De quién?- preguntó curiosamente.

-Es una antología de poetas latinoamericanos, son varios autores-.

-Ahhh...¿Cuál es tu favorito?-.

-Se llama José Asunción Silva y es colombiano- respondió cerrando el libro.-Apropósito, he empezado ha hacer mis primeros intentos con la poesía y he escrito un poema dedicado a ti-.

-¿A mi?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Así es ¿te gustaría que te lo leyera?-.

-Si- Seto sacó un papel y lo comenzó a leer.

-Se llama "Elogio a la niña de mis sueños", y dice así:

Oh, mi niña que sonríes como el sol,

tan tierna y luminosa

Esa sonrisa que me convierte en humano y me despierta

de mis pesadillas.

Oh, mi niña que haces de mi mundo una tormenta

de sentimientos, tú que destruyes todas mis defensas con tu suave

toque de ángel y me obligas a caer de rodillas a ti.

Me haces sonreír con tu mirada y sonrojarme con tu sonrisa,

me haces feliz con sólo hecho de estar a tu lado, oh mi niña.

Quieres hacer feliz a la persona que amas y te entregas por completo a él

sin importar lo que pase, niña inocente, niña que nació de la flor del cerezo primaveral,

niña a la que amo y a la que he decidido proteger,

pues sería pecado extinguir la llama que enciende tu esencia.

Niña que se duerme en el dulce pecho de tu amado, niña que haces del tiempo algo más abstracto de lo que lo abstracto mismo.

Tenerte es mis brazos es como si estuviera en el paraíso,

seguro y feliz, junto a la niña que sonríe como sol.

Devota y amorosa

¿Qué más puedo pedir?

¿Qué puedo hacer para devolverle a la vida tan maravilloso regalo?

Sólo la promesa de mi entrega eterna y consecuente.

Oh, niña a la que amo-.

Kikyou sintió como si el paraíso mismo llegara a su corazón y lo llenara de felicidad, ese poema le aclaró todo lo que en su ser sentía por su hermano. Sin embargo se sentía triste debido a que no sabía cómo devolverle todo el amor que su él le había entregado con tanta dedicación, ahora se sentía completa y se prometió a sí misma ser devota y amarlo a él por el resto de su vida.

-¿Kikyou te gustó el poema que te escribí?- la niña no respondió-¿Kikyou estás despierta?-.

-¡Oni-chan!- clamó con lágrimas en sus ojos.-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo, si yo no he hecho nada para merecerte?-.

-Tú sabes que eso no es cierto, eres mi hermana menor y lo que quiero en la vida es hacerte feliz, además tú me has hecho cambiar y me siento muy agradecido por tenerte a mi lado- Seto abrazó a su hermana.- No tienes que sentirte de esa manera, tu de veras mereces todo lo que tienes y aun más.

-Gracias oni-chan- murmuró suavemente.-Gracias por todo, te prometo que nunca te fallaré-.

-Lo sé Kikyou- respondió.-Ahora vamos a dormir, buenas noches y me alegro que te haya gustado mi poema-.

-Buenas noches oni-chan- la niña le sonrió tiernamente.-Que duermas bien-.

Rato más tarde Seto ya se había dormido, pero Kikyou no podía dormir aunque se sentía más segura estando en los brazos de su hermano. Todavía seguía pensando en el poema que él le dedicó y cómo esto influyó en los sentimientos que ya existían. Y sólo había una respuesta:

-Me he enamorado de ti oni-chan, te amo y haré lo que sea por ti-.


	15. Chapter 15

A la mañana siguiente, Kikyou despertó y se dio cuenta que su hermano no estaba en la cama. Miró hacia todos lados en busca de Seto, pero no él se encontraba en la habitación. Sin embargo escuchó un sonido que provenía del baño de la casa, al abrir la puerta de éste vio a su hermano que estaba totalmente desnudo, al parecer había terminado recién de bañarse. Kikyou se sonrojó y cerró la puerta rápidamente, Kaiba sólo se rió por la inocencia de su hermana.

-¡Lo siento oni-chan!- dijo avergonzada.- No sabía que estabas duchándote-.

Kaiba tomó su ropa y se vistió, calmadamente entró a la habitación donde estaba Kikyou quién se encontraba sentada en la cama mirando a sus pies. Seto se dirigió hacia ella y le dijo:

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar un paseo?-.

-¿Ehhh?- contestó sorprendida.- Si.i..i..i...i me...gus..ta..ría...mucho-.

-De acuerdo, iremos después del desayuno. Ahora ve a bañarte-.

-Si oni-chan- el muchacho se dirigió hacia la puerta.-¡Oni-chan!-.

-¿Qué sucede hermana?- respondió tranquilo.

-Perdóname, de verdad yo no quise...-.

-No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan- Se detuvo.- Apropósito, ¿por qué no usas ese Kimono amarillo? La verdad que se te ve muy bien-.

-Está bien, oni-chan- respondió dulcemente.

-Bien, estaré en mi estudio por si me necesitas- se fue.

Kikyou se ruborizó y se alegró mucho que su hermano no se comportó se forma distinta, en su mente todavía existía la posibilidad que su relación fuese como ella quisiera. Ella estaba muy deseosa de casarse con él y tener a sus hijos.

La tierna muchacha se dirigió al baño a prepararse para el día con su hermano: se bañó y después fue a su dormitorio, se vistió con el Kimono que su hermano le recomendó: era amarillo, con un Obi rosa y con muchas flores adornando la parte inferior de la prenda. Al terminar de vestirse, Kikyou bajó a la cocina para preparar su desayuno y el de su hermano, le tomó como unos diez minutos en acabar, y al hacerlo fue a buscar a Seto. Tocó la puerta y su hermano le dijo:

-Adelante Kikyou- la muchacha entró.

Kikyou se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba trabajando, dedujo que podría ser un nuevo sistema de duelo monstruo, pues en la empresa lo juegos se han convertido en la mayor fuente de ingresos, aunque Kaiba no ha dejado de lado las otras ramas de la computación de lado. El joven Kaiba ha trabajado muy duro en sus inventos y últimamente se ha enfocado en nuevos sistemas portátiles de duelo. Kikyou admira la pasión que él muestra en su trabajo, sin embargo la mayoría de las veces el termina estresado pues si empieza un proyecto lo acaba.

-El desayuno está listo oni-chan- afirmó con afabilidad.

-Muchas gracias Kikyou- la niña se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-¿En qué nuevo sistema estás trabajando?-.

-Es un disco de duelo portátil, el cual podrá llevarse a cualquier parte sin necesidad de grandes arenas de duelo- el joven se levantó de su asiento.- Bien vamos a tomar desayuno hermana-.

-Está bien oni-chan- Kikyou sonrió.

Ambos bajaron hacia el comedor donde se encontraba la comida , Kikyou esperó que su hermano se sentara a comer y Kaiba le dijo:

-Se ve muy bien hermana-.

-Mu..chas...gr..a..a.cias..- se ruborizó.

Después de terminar, ambos fueron a lavar la vajilla para posteriormente salir a pasear por el hermoso bosque en donde se encontraban. Al salir de la casa, se dirigieron hacia un sendero rodeado por bambúes que los llevaría hacia un pequeño templo, Kikyou tomó del brazo a Seto, en señal del profundo amor y agradecimiento de tenerlo a su lado nuevamente.

Kaiba se sentía muy relajado, además se dio cuenta del error que cometió al haber dejado a su hermana, pues lo único que era realmente necesario en su vida era ella. Ahora tenía más claro que Kikyou estaba sobre todas las cosas y nada iba a impedir ser honesto con ella.

-¿Oni-chan?- llamó Kikyou.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿En qué estás pensado?-.

-Bueno...en ti- la joven se ruborizó.- No hay cuestión más importante que tú, nunca lo ha habido-.

-Oni-chan...- ella se aferró más a él- Gracias-.

-No, gracias a ti -.

Se quedaron en silencio y continuaron caminando por el hermoso sendero, de alguna manera las cosas volvían a como eran antes, sin embargo ahora no había secretos aunque Kikyou todavía sufría por el rechazo de su hermano. Por otra parte, Kaiba también sentía de alguna manera no poder devolver los sentimientos de su hermana, pero aún así cumpliría su promesa de protegerla y amarla por el resto de su vida.

Después de un rato llegaron a un viejo y grande árbol en el medio de un pastizal, Kaiba fue hacia él, tomó una de las pocas flores que quedaban y la colocó en el cabello de Kikyou:

-Es muy hermosa- dijo sonrojada.

-Tú haces que la flor sea hermosa- contestó tranquilamente.

Kikyou se dio vuelta para que Seto no la viera y se alejó un poco, el joven sentía que su ánimo volvía a su estado normal y sonrió levemente debido a la acción de su inocente hermana. De pronto escuchó sollozos de ella:

-Kikyou- dijo en tono de preocupación.- ¿Estás bien?-.

Sin embargo antes de poder acercarse a ella, la muchacha se dio vuelta, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente: comenzó a llorar y le dijo entre lágrimas:

-¡Te amo, aunque sea prohibido te amo y nunca dejaré de amarte oni-chan!-.

Kaiba no sabía que decir, sólo se sentó en el árbol y dejó que su hermana llorara, de alguna manera ya no había nada que pudiera hacer más tratar de seguir adelante y continuar con su vida hermanos, aunque muy en el fondo tenía ciertas dudas sobre su futuro juntos. Seto la abrazó más fuerte mientras la muchacha continuaba desahogando su dolor en el pecho de Seto. Un tiempo después, Kikyou levantó su cabeza para mirar a su hermano: su rostro lleno de tristeza y lágrimas causó un efecto inesperado en el corazón de Kaiba, sintió como si el amor escondido hacia la mujer Kikyou invadía todo su cuerpo y tomaba control de sus emociones y de su razón.

-Kikyou...- murmuró.

-Oni-chan...- respondió mientras él se acercaba.

De un momento a otro, Seto la besó, la besó con la pasión que tuvo dormida durante todos estos años, se sentía libre de toda regla social y en su mundo sólo existía Kikyou y renacido amor que sentía por ella. Kikyou tampoco pudo resistirse al beso de Seto, sólo sentía felicidad y gozo en su corazón, por lo tanto lo acepto gustosamente. También ella sintió la pasión que Seto le entregaba y que sólo había podido apreciar en sus sueños.

Al separar sus labios por falta de aire, Kaiba inmediatamente fue al cuello de Kikyou y con la misma pasión lo besó:

-¡Oni-chan...!- gimió.

Kikyou no podía ni siquiera pensar , pues se sentía embriagada con el placer que le entregaban lo besos de su "hermano". Kaiba no deseaba para, había llegado muy lejos y ya se había decidido por un camino: su hermana estaría siempre primero y ya no habrían más secretos. Además disfrutaba mucho lo que estaba haciendo y esperaba que a Kikyou también le gustara.

Para seguir con sus deseos, Kaiba removió la ropa que estaba en los hombros y comenzó a besarlos con mucho entusiasmo, Kikyou sólo gemía y rogaba porque no se detuviera, estaba dispuesta a entregarle su cuerpo a él, pues ella no quería límites y además quería pertenecerle completamente.

Kaiba se detuvo y esperó por alguna respuesta de Kikyou, a lo que ella se levantó y poniendo sus manos en su obi le dijo:

-Oni-chan...- su rostro sólo mostraba deseo y amor.- Tómame por favor, quiero ser tuya-.

Sin embargo antes de poder sacarse su ropa, una voz llena de ironía dijo:

-Vaya joven Kaiba, no sabía que tuviera esos impulsos-

-Pegasus- respondió con enojo- ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Para concluir nuestro negocio- afirmó acercándose.

La figura de Pegasus apareció entre los árboles, al mismo tiempo sus guardaespaldas lo hicieron desde distintos ángulos del bosque. Kikyou se quedó detrás de Seto, estaba muy asustada, pues no sabía de lo que era capaz el mayor rival de Kaiba


	16. Chapter 16

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo y tus estúpidos negocios!- dijo un irritado Seto Kaiba.

-Por favor joven Kaiba- contestó tranquilamente.- No se da cuenta que en este momento, no tiene opción-.

-Por favor- dijo con arrogancia.- Tu sabes que puedo acabar con tus guardaespaldas, así que por qué no te vas de aquí-.

-Me temo que debo insistir-.

Pegasus mostró su ojo del milenio y le dijo a Kaiba:

-Ya que te has atrevido a ignorarme todo este tiempo y más aún de tratar de acabar con mi compañía he decidido a acabar contigo lentamente- una poderosa luz se encendió desde el ojo- Por lo tanto empezaré quitándote a tu preciada hermana-.

-¡No te atrevas!- gritó lleno de furia el mayor de los Kaibas.

-¡Oni-chan…!- dijo mientras Seto se colocaba delante de ella para protegerla.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que nada te pase…-.

Sin embargo un rayo de luz dio a Kikyou:

-¡Oni-chan ayúdame!-.

-¡Kikyou!- dijo mientras trataba de abrazarla.

El rayo comenzó a atraer a la muchacha hacia Pegasus y pronto ella fue convertida en una carta de duelo de monstruos:

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- vociferó iracundo.

-Jajajaja…-se rió Pegasus con malevolencia- como te dije voy a quitarte todo lo que quieres lentamente, quiero que sufras. Sin embargo, te daré una oportunidad para que la recuperes-.

-¿De que se trata maldito?-.

-Voy a ser justo contigo, por lo tanto si quieres podemos tener un duelo de monstruos y si tú ganas te devolveré a Kikyou, pero si pierdes nunca volverás a verla y me darás tu compañía ¿entendido joven Kaiba?-.

-Está bien pero si yo gano nunca más quiero saber de ti-.

-De acuerdo joven Kaiba-.

Posteriormente dos guardaespaldas de Pegasus trajeron los últimos discos de duelo, que fueron robados por las industrias Ilusión a Kaiba Corp.

-Ya veo que eres todo un ladrón Pegasus-.

-Eso no importa, pues muy pronto seré dueño de tu compañía- Pegasus sacó una baraja- Supongo que conoce las nuevas reglas-.

-Cómo no, si yo fui quien trabajó en ella- respondió mientras se colocaba su disco de duelo en el brazo.- Bien…comencemos-.

-No tan rápido joven Kaiba- interrumpió el hombre de cabello plateado- Yo no voy a pelear contra usted-.

-Entonces…-respondió sorprendido-¿quién lo hará?-.

-Su propia hermana por supuesto-.

-¡¿Qué?!-.

-Así es-.

Pegasus sacó la carta de Kikyou y nuevamente utilizó su ojo del milenio, pero esta liberó el cuerpo de la muchacha vestida en un traje de sacerdotisa con una armadura.. Kaiba estaba atónito y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Pegasus, por su parte le colocó el disco de duelo a la joven y dijo:

-Bien ¿está listo?-.

-Grrrr… por supuesto-.

-¡Al duelo!- dijeron Kaiba y Kikyou al unísono.

Los puntos de vida de ambos se dispusieron en 4000

-Yo comenzaré- afirmó la joven con una voz muy seca y fría- primero convoco a Tropa Dragón (700/800) en modo de defensa, y para terminar colocaré una carta boca abajo-.

-Kikyou te juro que te haré volver- Kaiba robó una carta- convoco a Cabeza de Cañón X (1800/1500) en modo de ataque, ahora mi monstruo atacará a tu dragón-.

La maquina lanzó su rayo y acabó con Tropa Dragón.

-Por si no lo sabías mi monstruo tiene una habilidad especial y cuando es destruido en batalla puedo convocar otro igual de mi mazo-.

-No importa del mismo modo ese monstruo es débil- afirmó con dureza.-Terminaré mi turno colocando una carta boca abajo-.

-Mi turno- la joven tomó una carta- Puede que mi monstruo sea débil, sin embargo gracias a su habilidad puedo convocar a otro más poderoso: activo mi carta trampa Llamado del Hechizo, la cual me permite traer a un monstruo de mi cementerio y convocarlo en el campo, y traigo a Tropa Dragón. Luego sacrificaré a mis dos criaturas para convocar a mi Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos (2400/2000) en modo de ataque-.

-¡No puede ser!- murmuró lleno de sorpresa- esta baraja no es Pegasus-.

-Sorprendido joven Kaiba, bueno yo supuse que usted conocía muy bien mi baraja, por ende creé una nueva que tiene muchas cartas que usted nunca ha visto, además es la mejor baraja que he creado-.

-No me importa- interrumpió- de todos modos yo ganaré-.

-No lo creo Seto- aseveró Kikyou causando estupor en Seto- Ahora te mostraré una carta mágica que puede causarte tanto daño como mi dragón. Inferno Fire Blast, esta carta me permite inflingirte a tus puntos de vida la misma cantidad de puntos de ataque que mi dragón, es decir, tu recibes 2400 de dañó-.

El dragón de los ojos rojos lanzó su poderosa descarga, sin embargo un escudo transparente impidió que llegara hacia Kaiba:

-¿Qué hiciste Seto?- preguntó sorprendida la joven.

-Sencillo: activé mi carta trampa Damage Polarilyzer, la cual reduce a 0 el daño ocasionado por tu carta mágica, además ambos jugadores pueden robar una carta-.

-Grrrrr…no importa, pondré dos cartas boca abajo y terminaré mi turno-.

-Mi jugada- Seto robó una carta- Sacrifico a mi Cabeza de Cañón X para convocar a Kaiser Glaider (2400/2200) y lo usaré para atacar a tu dragón-.

La criatura se abalanzó con rapidez hacia el dragón de Kikyou.

-Seto, yo conozco bien tu baraja y sé perfectamente que tu dragón no es destruido cuando ataca a un monstruo del mismo ataque- una cruel sonrisa podía apreciarse en el rostro de la muchacha- Sin embargo no funcionará, ya que activo mi carta trampa Metalmorph y gracias a ella puedo convocar de mi baraja a mi Dragón Negro de los Ojos Rojos Metálico (2800/2400)-.

Justo antes de que Kaiser Glaider atacara, el dragón metálico lo mandó a volar. Kaiba sentía una furia enorme hacia Pegasus, pues él tenía una ventaja enorme al conocer su baraja a través de Kikyou:

-Eres un maldito Pegasus- pensó con amargura- jamás te perdonaré por usar a Kikyou y aprovecharte de ella-.

-¿Qué pasa Seto?- interrumpió Kikyou- ¿vas a terminar tu turno?-.

-Kikyou…yo sé que estás ahí, tienes que pelear en contra del poder de Pegasus, no debes dejar que te controle- al escuchar las palabras de Seto sólo se mofó cruelmente.

-La pequeña Kikyou está en el ojo del milenio, yo soy simplemente una marioneta de Pegasus que usa el cuerpo de esa niña-.

-Así joven Kaiba- agregó el empresario- el alma de Kikyou está en la carta, así que es inútil que trate de convencer a esa mujer-.

-Me las vas a pagar todas Pegasus- Kaiba centró su mirada en la joven- Bien…termino mi turno-.

-Excelente…-Kikyou tomó una carta- convoco a mi Dragón Espejismo (1600/600 en modo de ataque. Dragón metálico ataca al Kaiser Glaider de Seto-.

EL poderoso dragón lanzó su destello que eliminó al Kaiser Glaider de Kaiba y redujo sus puntos a 3600.

-Se te olvida que mi dragón tiene otra habilidad especial, la cual se activa cuando es destruido: ahora puedo devolver un monstruo tuyo a tu mano; y elijo al Dragón Metálico-.

-No tan rápido- una carta trampa se reveló- activo mi carta Escudo Dragón: esta carta detiene todos los efectos que van hacia mis dragones en el turno, sin embargo tu puedes robar una carta- Kaiba robó la carta.

-Excelente…-pensó el joven de ojos azules- ahora puedo dar vuelta este duelo-.

-Dragón Espejismo ataca los puntos de vida de Seto-.

Nuevamente el dragón de Kikyou atacó, pero esta vez los puntos de Kaiba se redujeron a 2000.

-Muy bien mi niña- felicitó Pegasus- Muy pronto acabarás con Kaiba y tanto su compañía y su hermana serán mías-.

-Muchas gracias Amo- la joven se inclinó en una reverencia.

-¡Todavía no estoy vencido!- interrumpió Kaiba- Mi turno: primero usaré la carta Destino Silencioso, esta carta me permite convocar a un monstruo normal de mi cementerio en modo de defensa, y elijo a mi Cabeza de Cañón X, luego convoco a mi Cabeza de Dragón Y (1500/1600), ahora jugaré con la carta mágica Front Line Base que me permite convocar especialmente a un monstruo unión de 4 estrellas o menos de mi mano durante mi Fase Principal-.

-¡Imposible!- dijo Kikyou con temor- ahora podrás convocar a un monstruo realmente poderoso-.

-Así es, convoco al Tanque Metal Z (1300/1500), ahora puedo fusionar a mis tres máquinas para convocar al Dragón Cañón XYZ (2800/2600)-.

-No puede ser- murmuró pasmado Pegasus.

-Jajajaja ¿creíste que solamente conociendo de mi baraja tenías el duelo asegurado? Craso error. Para terminar lo más rápido posible contigo activaré la habilidad especial de mi Dragón la cual me permite destruir cualquier carta tuya siempre y cuando descarte una carta de mi mano; por lo tanto descartaré dos cartas de mi mano y destruiré a tus dos monstruos-.

Al descartar sus cartas, inmediatamente los dos dragones fueron destruidos.

-Sin embargo- continúo confiadamente- ya que me deshice de la carta mágica sacrificio por la utilidad la cual se activa cuando es descartada por algún efecto de monstruo y ambos podemos tomar dos cartas de nuestra baraja. Bien ahora mi dragón cañón ataca directamente-.

El ataque de Kaiba redujo los puntos de Kikyou a 1200, sin embargo el ataque de Kaiba hizo daño al cuerpo de la joven.

-¡Aaaaaaa!...-.

-Aunque gane el duelo, igualmente le haré daño a Kikyou- pensó con tristeza.- Termino mi turno-.

-Vas a lamentarlo Seto- dijo iracunda mientras se levantaba. Mi turno: jugaré la carta Telaraña, la cual me permite tomar una carta de tu cementerio que haya sido jugada en el turno anterior, por lo tanto elijo a Destino Silencioso, después la jugaré para convocar a mi dragón negro en modo de defensa desde mi cementerio. Ahora juego la polimerización y fusiono a mi Dragón Meteoro (1800/2000) y al dragón de los ojos rojos. Mi nueva fusión te mostrara lo que es poder jajajaja: dale la bienvenida al Dragón Meteoro Oscuro (3500/2000)-.

Kaiba tragó saliva al ver tan poderoso monstruo, de alguna manera Kikyou se las ingeniaba para superarlo cada vez que hacía una jugada, por el momento no podía hacer más que esperar su turno y tal vez nuevamente tomar la ventaja.

-¡Dragón Meteoro Oscuro ataca al Cañón Dragón XYZ!-.

La bestia eliminó con un solo golpe a la máquina, asimismo redujo los puntos de Seto a 1300.

-Otra vez tengo la ventaja Seto- dijo con seriedad- Pondré una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-.

-Mi turno- dijo sin mucho ánimo, pero inmediatamente cambió al ver su carta- No creas que tienes el duelo en tus manos, yo todavía tengo muchas estrategias por mostrarte-.

-¿A si? Pues muéstramelas-.

-Como gustes: juego la carta Graciosa Caridad que me permite robar 3 cartas, pero debo descartas 2 de mi mano, luego utilizaré la carta Level Timing, la cual me da la posibilidad de convocar a un monstruo que tenga Nivel en su nombre de mi cementerio, pero éste no puede atacar ni activar su efecto, además tu puedes robar 2 cartas. Aparece Dragón Armado Nivel 7-.

-¿Y qué hay con eso? Tu monstruo es inútil durante este turno y el próximo será presa fácil de mi Dragón-.

-Desafortunadamente- agregó Kaiba- no tengo intensiones de utilizar a este monstruo, sino más bien de sacrificarlo para convocar a un Dragón mucho más poderoso-.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- preguntó con estupefacción- ¿un monstruo más poderoso?-.

-Sacrifico a mi Dragón Armado Nivel 7 y convoco al Dragón Armado Nivel 10 (3000/2000)-.

-Tu Dragón es poderoso, pero no lo suficiente para derrotar al mío-.

-Cierto, pero mi dragón tiene una habilidad especial la cual descartando una carta de mi mano puedo destruir a todos los monstruos en el lado oponente- la joven se congeló al escucha eso- Dragón Armado destruye a su Meteoro oscuro-.

La onda del dragón destruyó por completo con el monstruo de Kikyou:

-¡Ahora Dragón ataca a sus puntos de vida directamente!-.

Nuevamente la bestia lanzó su ataque, sin embargo esta vez no tuvo el éxito anterior, pues los puntos de vida de Kikyou estaban intactos:

-¿Qué hiciste Kikyou?- preguntó un sorprendido Kaiba.

-Use mi carta trampa el Juicio de los Tramposos, ésta se activa cuando uno de mis monstruos es destruido por un efecto oponente y así puedo acabar con tu fase de batalla-.

-Colocaré una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-.

-Creo que es tiempo de mostrarte la verdadera capacidad de esta baraja- la joven tomó una carta- Convoco a la Cría de Ojos Rojos (800/500), luego voy a sacrificarle para convocar nuevamente a mi Dragón Negro de los Ojos Rojos-.

-¿Qué planeas? De todos modos tu Dragón es más débil que mi monstruo-.

-Eso está por verse- agregó- bueno nuevamente sacrificaré a mi dragón para convocar a mi bestia más poderosa El Dragón Oscuro de los Ojos rojos (2400/2000) y gracias a su habilidad especial mi dragón gana 300 puntos de ataque por cada dragón en mi cementerio, y como tengo ocho el dragón duplica su ataque (4800)-.

-¡¿Qué?!- vociferó atónito- 4800 puntos de ataque-.

-Así es Seto- interrumpió Pegasus- con un solo ataque del dragón oscuro perderás y el duelo, pero también a tu hermana que tanto quieres-.

Kaiba estaba en una situación desesperada y necesitaría mucha suerte y fuerza para poder sobrellevar el duelo más importante de su vida.


	17. Chapter 17

El punto más álgido del duelo, Kaiba sintió el verdadero terror: no sólo porque podía perder el duelo en el momento, sino también por la posibilidad de perder a Kikyou. En su mente esa idea no podía ser concebida, pues para él su hermana era parte esencial de su existencia; había estado a su lado gran parte de su vida, le había ayudado a superar la penosa muerte de sus padres y la mayoría de sus grandes decisiones habían sido tomadas para ella. Entonces, este duelo también le costaría la vida en caso de que perdiera, nunca más podría recuperarse de tal pérdida, por lo tanto debía pelear con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el último punto de vida.

-Joven Kaiba está perdido- aseveró Pegasus- ¿por qué no se ahorra la humillación y se rinde?-.

-¿Ehhh…?- preguntó un confundido Seto.

-Así es Seto- dijo Kikyou- debes rendirte, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que ganes este duelo-.

Kaiba estaba entre la espada y la pared, su mente dejó de dominar a sus sentimientos, la angustia y la confusión invadían todo su cuerpo. Todo a su alrededor se había sumido en oscuridad

-¿Qué debo hacer?- se preguntó.

-Oni-chan…- la voz y espíritu de Kikyou aparecieron desde su interior.

-¡¿Kikyou?!- preguntó con asombro- Pensé que estabas encerrada en la carta de Pegasus-.

-Así es, pero una parte de mí siempre ha estado en tu alma oni-chan, además yo te pertenezco -.

-Estoy a punto de perder el duelo y de perderte a ti- expresó con un poco de desesperación-.

-Oni-chan- la joven abrazó a Seto- tu eres el hombre que yo más admiro, tu siempre has podido superar las crisis con facilidad, eres fuerte y no dejas que nada te detenga, además eres el mejor duelista del mundo-.

-Kikyou…- contestó estrechándola en su pecho- gracias por todo, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado, gracias por darme la fuerza para avanzar en la vida muchas gracias por amarme con todo tu corazón-.

-Yo debo ser quién debe agradecerte- la muchacha dijo mientras lo miraba- Te amo oni-chan, siempre lo he hecho y se perfectamente que ganarás este duelo, no sólo por mi, sino también por nuestro futuro juntos-.

La joven se acercó a él y lo besó tiernamente, aunque ella fuese un espíritu Seto podía sentir el calor que Kikyou le entregaba a través del beso.

Segundos después la hermosa muchacha se separó de él y le dijo:

-Oni-chan ahora debes volver al duelo y dar lo mejor de ti-.

-Te prometo que ganaré y después esteremos juntos para siempre- dijo con determinación.

Kikyou desapareció entre la oscuridad y Kaiba nuevamente volvió a enfrentarse a la realidad.

-Veo que ya despertaste Seto- dijo fríamente la marioneta de Pegasus.- Al parecer el miedo te hizo perder el conocimiento-.

-Eso es lo que crees- respondió con fuerza.- Ahora sigamos con el duelo-.

-¿Qué le habrá sucedido?- pensó confusamente Antes el joven Kaiba estaba temblando y ahora pareciera que recobró fuerzas, pero ¿cómo?- .

-¡Dragón Oscuro de los Ojos Rojos ataca al Dragón Armado y acaba con duelo!- ordenó Kikyou.

La gran llamarada eliminó al dragón, sin embargo los puntos de vida de Seto sólo se redujeron a 400.

-¿Cómo es posible?-.

-Sencillo- dijo Seto mientras aparecía detrás del humo.- Activé mi carta trampa Ultima Defensa y gracias a ella todo el daño se reduce a la mitad-.

-Nuevamente te has salvado Seto…- agregó maliciosamente- pero la próxima vez mi dragón acabará contigo. Termino mi turno-.

-Aquí voy- pensó Seto con inquieto- Muy bien…activo mi Carta de la Santidad la cual nos permite tirar hasta tener 6 cartas en nuestra mano- ambos sacaron las seis cartas- Ahora utilizaré la carta mágica Future Fusion, por lo tanto debo elegir de mi baraja a los monstruos requeridos para convocar a una fusión en el campo, pero ésta no puede atacar durante este turno. Así envío a mis 3 dragones blancos de ojos azules al cementerio para convocar al Máximo Dragón de los Ojos Azules (4500/3800)-.

La gran criatura de tres cabezas no causó en Kikyou ni en Pegasus ninguna clase de temor, pues sabían perfectamente que el dragón no podía atacar, además el Dragón Oscuro era más poderoso, sin embargo…

-¿Qué planeas hacer Seto?- preguntó con malevolencia.- Tu dragón es inútil este turno-.

-Nuevamente te has adelantado a los hechos- interrumpió Kaiba- No planeo atacar con mi dragón, más bien sacrificarlo-.

-¿Sacrificarlo?- inquirió lleno de dudas.

-Así es Kikyou. Sacrifico a mi Máximo Dragón para convocar al Dragón Brillante de los Ojos Azules (3000/2500).

Pegasus estaba consternado, ¿cómo pudo conseguir esa carta tan rara y poderosa?.

El gigante dragón apareció detrás de Kaiba y él con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro dijo:

-Finalmente he tomado el control del duelo y esta vez no hay forma de que puedas ganar Pegasus –dijo desviando su mirada a su archirival- Y una vez que gane me devolverás a Kikyou y desaparecerás para siempre ¿entendiste maldito? -.

-Eso lo veremos joven Kaiba- murmuró nerviosamente.

-Bien, sigamos con el duelo…- Kaiba volteó la cabeza hacia Kikyou- Gracias a la habilidad de mi Dragón su ataque aumenta en 300 puntos por cada Dragón en mi cementerio y como tengo 7, mi monstruo ataca 5100. ¡Dragón Brillante de los Ojos Azules ataca al dragón de Kikyou!-.

La imponente ráfaga acabo inmediatamente con el dragón oscuro, asimismo los puntos de vida de la muchacha se redujeron a 900.

-Finalmente Kikyou- afirmó lleno de confianza- estoy a un paso para liberarte- Kaiba sonrió levemente sorprendiendo incluso al maniquí.- Termino mi turno-.

-No creas que has ganado Seto- afirmó con desdén- todavía tengo un monstruo que puede acabarte fácilmente-.

-¿Qué estás esperando entonces?-.

-Mi turno- Kikyou tomó una carta- Utilizaré la carta Pote de la Codicia, que me permite recobrar 5 monstruos de mi cementerio y devolverlos a mi baraja, luego puedo robar 2 cartas. Finalmente convocaré al Dragón Guerrero (1500/1000) en modo de defensa y colocaré una carta boca abajo-.

-Bien…-Seto tomó una carta- este será tu último turno. Convoco a Ax Dragonite (2000/1200) en modo de ataque, luego éste atacará a tu dragón guerrero-.

El hacha del monstruo partió en dos al dragón de Kikyou, sin embargo ella parecía muy tranquila.

-¡Dragón Brillante de los Ojos Azules ataca directamente y termina con el duelo!- ordenó enérgicamente el joven-.

Pegasus vio con terror como el dragón acababa con los puntos de vida de su esclava, pero después que la nube se disipó una armadura de color rojo y blanco apareció en el cuerpo de Kikyou:

-¿Pero qué hiciste?- inquirió asombrado Seto.

-Activé la carta trampa Armadura de Aura, la cual se activa cuando haz hecho un ataque directo y tenga 2000 puntos de vida o menos, y esta armadura ataca la misma cantidad que mis puntos de vida, además niega tu último ataque -.

-Pero debes pagar la mitad de tus puntos de vida- interrumpió Kaiba.

-Lo sé- dijo mientras sus puntos se reducían a 450.

-Tu armadura no te servirá de nada- agregó el joven- para mi próximo turno mis dragones te acabarán. Bueno como mi Ax Dragonite atacó pasa a modo de defensa y con eso terminaré mi turno-,

-Bien Seto parece que este duelo no le queda mucho tiempo- dijo con soberbia.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Jugaré con la carta **Red Eyes Transmigration: con esta carta puedo convocar a uno de mis mejores monstruos, pero para aquello debo sacrificar a un monstruo guerrero y al Dragón de los Ojos Rojos-.**

**-Pero tú no tienes al dragón en el campo-.**

**-Así es Seto- continuó- pero si en mi mano. Sacrifico a mi Dragón de los Ojos Rojos y a mi Armadura de Aura para convocar a Lord of the Red (2400/2000) en modo de ataque-.**

**Nuevamente la armadura comenzó a brillar, sin embargo rápidamente se tiñó de negro para convertirse en una armadura con la forma del dragón negro de ojos rojos. Kaiba jamás había una carta monstruo que funcionase en el oponente y tampoco tenía la menor idea de la habilidad especial que poseía dicho monstruo.**

**-Bueno joven Kaiba- comenzó Pegasus- parece que mi raro monstruo lo dejó sin palabras, la verdad que considero esta carta como una de mis grandes creaciones y me temo que no tiene oportunidad de vencerlo-.**

**-¡Eso lo veremos!- gritó con ahínco.- ahora continua con tu turno-.**

**-Está bien Seto- afirmó Kikyou- colocaré una carta boca abajo y terminaré mi turno-.**

**-Eso es todo…- aseveró con cierta molestia- Ya que desaprovechaste tu oportunidad de atacar, terminaré con el duelo ahora- Seto tomó una carta- Juego Perol de la Avaricia, por lo tanto puedo robar 2 cartas, luego cambiaré a mi Ax Dragonite a modo de ataque. ¡Dragón brillante de los Ojos Azules ataca a Lord. Of the Red y dame la victoria!-.**

**-¡Alto ahí Seto!- interrumpió con violencia- ¡activo mi carta Chivos Expiatorios!-.**

**Cuatro pequeñas cabras aparecieron en el campo, pero Seto estaba confundido, pues esa carta no podía hacer nada en contra de su Dragón, ni mucho menos detener su ataque.**

**-¿Qué haces Kikyou? Tu carta mágica no te ayudará en nada-.**

**-Oh si lo hará…-murmuró.**

**-¿Pero cómo?-.**

**-De esta forma- explicó- Gracias a mis chivos pude activar el efecto especial de mi Lord of the Red la cual puede destruir a todos los monstruos del campo siempre y cuando 2 cartas mágicas se hayan jugado en el mismo turno; y como tú activaste Perol de la Avaricia me facilitaste las cosas-.**

**De pronto la armadura y el campo se convirtieron en un mar de llamas, luego ella se abalanzó violentamente sobre los monstruos de Kaiba y provocando una enorme explosión que acabó incluso con el dragón brillante. Un atónito Seto pensó:**

**-Nunca había visto un monstruo tan poderoso, debo tener extremo cuidado si he de vencer a Kikyou- La joven aterrizó sobre su lado del campo.**

**-Bien Seto ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?-.**

**-Jugaré con la carta Sacrificio del más allá: primero debo elegir un monstruo de mi mano que deba ser sacrificado, luego debo eliminar de mi cementerio el mismo número monstruos que exija mi monstruo seleccionado, pero esos monstruos deben tener el mismo número de estrellas, por ende eliminaré a mis tres dragones de ojos azules para convocar a mi Dragón de Magma (3400/2500) en modo de ataque. Ahora poderoso dragón destruye a Lord of the Red-.**

**-Si seguimos a este paso- pensó un perturbado hombre- Kaiba ganará el duelo, así que debo hacer algo y rápido-.**

**Sin embargo antes que el dragón pudiese atacar, un aura blanca rodeo al cuerpo de Kikyou:**

**-Pero ¿qué sucede?- preguntó confusamente Seto.**

**-Bueno joven Kaiba- explicó Pegasus- ya que usted ha demostrado ser un duelista duro de vencer, pienso que este duelo debe ser más emocionante para usted-.**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?-.**

**-Bueno he colocado el alma de Kikyou en Lord of the Red, por lo tanto si usted se atreve a destruirlo, también destruirá el alma de su hermana. Así joven Kaiba debe encontrar una manera de ganar el duelo tratando de no hacerle daño a Kikyou, ¿entendió?-.**

**-Vaya Pegasus- musitó lleno de ira- ya estás cayendo en la desesperación. Como no puedo hacer nada terminaré mi turno colocando una carta boca abajo-.**

**-Mi turno- la joven esclava tomó una carta- Con esta carta ganaré el duelo: activo la carta Espada del Dragón de Ojos Rojos, la cual aumenta los puntos de mi Lord of the Red en mil (3400), asimismo aumenta en 500 puntos por cada dragón en el campo, finalmente mi monstruo ataca 3900 gracias a tu dragón. Lord of the Red ataca al Dragón de Magma de Seto-.**

**-¡Revélate carta boca abajo!- interrumpió Seto- Provisiones de Emergencia, que me permite ganar mil puntos de vista por cada carta trampa o mágica en el campo que mando al cementerio, así que mando a mi Front Line Base-.**

**Los puntos de vida de Seto aumentaron a 1400, luego Kikyou se lanzó sobre el Dragón Magma reduciendo los puntos de vida de Seto a 900. Sin embargo el ataque de la joven no destruyó al Dragón de Kaiba.**

**-¿Por qué tu monstruo no fue destruido?- preguntó con molestia.**

**-Porque tiene una habilidad especial- argumentó- y gracias a ella no puede ser destruido en batalla-.**

**-Termino mi turno- Kykyou tomó una carta.**

**-Cambiaré a mi Dragón a modo de defensa y colocaré dos cartas boca abajo, fin de mi turno- Kikyou sonrió al ver su carta.**

**-Juego Perol de la Avaricia, ahora puedo tomar dos cartas, luego jugaré con la carta Dian Keto Cure Master la cual agrega mil puntos a mi vida- Nuevamente el cuerpo de la joven se llenó de fuego- Y tu sabes que cuando 2 cartas mágicas son jugadas en el mismo turno puedo destruir todos los monstruos del campo-.**

**-Grrrr…sólo juega- dijo con resignación.**

**Nuevamente la joven se abalanzó sobre el monstruo, envuelta en llamas, y sin problemas lo eliminó del juego, sin perder tiempo se lanzó sobre Kaiba para acabar con los últimos puntos de vida que le restaban al joven.**

**-Has perdido Seto- dijo mientras le propinaba un poderoso golpe en el estómago.**

**Kikyou volvió a su lado del campo muy satisfecha por haber cumplido con la tarea de su amo, sin embargo los puntos de vida de Seto no cambiaron:**

**-Pero ¿cómo es posible?- preguntó Pegasus- ese ataque debería haberte destruido-.**

**-Así es- agregó del mismo modo- ¿qué hiciste?-.**

**-Simplemente activé la carta La Ultima Esperanza, la cual se activa cuando uno de mis monstruos va al cementerio y el ataque del monstruo es agregado a mis puntos de vida-.**

**-Supongo que el próximo turno será tu fin, así sólo haz ganado un poco de tiempo- afirmó la joven con soberbia.**

**-Esta es mi última oportunidad de ganar- meditó Seto- si no saco la carta correcta perderé el duelo-.**

**-Adelante joven Kaiba- interrumpió Pegasus- no importa que carta saque, igualmente perderá-.**

**Kaiba sacó la carta con extrema cautela, mientras tanto pensaba en su amada Kikyou y en que debía ganar para que juntos pudieran avanzar hacia el futuro. Al ver la carta su rostro se llenó de emoción:**

**-He ganado- dijo confiadamente- con esta carta pondré fin a este duelo-.**

**-¡Mentira!- refutó Pegasus- no hay carta en tu baraja que pueda vencer a Lord of the Red-.**

**-Eso lo veremos- contestó sin cambiar su tono- Primero activo mi carta trampa Retorno de la Otra Dimensión: pagando la mistad de mis puntos de vida puedo traer a todos los monstruos eliminados del juego por un turno- los puntos de vida de Seto de redujeron a 450- Ahora puedo traer a mis 3 Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules-.**

**Los hermosos dragones de Kaiba aparecieron detrás de él, su imponente presencia de alguna manera pusieron nervioso a Pegasus, sin embargo el monstruo de Kikyou aumentó su ataque a 4900.**

**-Tus dragones sólo me hicieron más fuerte- aseveró llena de seguridad.**

**-Tal vez, pero una vez que juegue esta carta tu ventaja no servirá de nada-. **

**-¿Qué carta?- preguntó curiosamente.**

**-La carta mágica Ataque Delta- dijo mientras la mostraba- para activar esta carta debo tener 3 monstruos normales del mismo nombre en mi lado del campo, sin embargo permite que éstos puedan atacar directamente a tus puntos de vida, además como es un ataque directo Lord of the Red no es destuido y la alma de Kikyou no sufrirá daño alguno-.**

**-Imposible- dijo Pegasus lleno de terror **

**-No lo creo- contradijo-¡Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules ataquen directamente!-.**

**Los Dragones de Ojos azules lanzaron sus poderosas descargas acabando con los puntos de vida de Kikyou, luego todos los monstruos desaparecieron y la joven cayó al suelo por el impacto del ataque. Kaiba sin perder al tiempo corrió hacia ella.**

**-Kikyou despierta- llamó mientras la tomaba en sus brazos.**

**La muchacha estaba inconsciente, pero Seto dedujo que despertaría pronto. Luego él la dejó apoyada en un árbol y se dirigió hacia Pegasus, quien no parecía haberse recuperado de la derrota.**

**-Bien Pegasus- dijo con seriedad- quiero que te largues de aquí y no quiero saber de ti nunca más-.**

**-Joven Kaiba- respondió mirándolo- creo que debo cumplir mi parte del trato, el alma de Kikyou está en su cuerpo y pronto despertará, ahora si me disculpa debo retirarme-.**

**-Espera…-.**

**Sin poder reaccionar, Pegasus recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo dejó inconsciente instantáneamente, los guardaespaldas lo recogieron y se lo llevaron rápidamente. Una vez que Pegasus y su séquito se perdieron en el bosque, Seto fue a recoger a Kikyou, nuevamente la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la mansión. Mientras tanto el joven pensaba en cómo sería su vida juntos después de todo esto: él estaba seguro que la amaba de la misma manera que ella y que fue un tonto al no darse cuenta antes, por eso él hizo sufrir a Kikyou durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo todavía estaba presente el problema con el resto de la sociedad y forzadamente debían esconder su relación.**

**-Kikyou…-dijo Seto mientras la observaba con una sonrisa- desde ahora en adelante nadie impedirá que te ame, tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre. Casados o no, no importa, yo sé que nada ni nadie va a destruir lo nuestro-. **


	18. Chapter 18

La hermosa Kikyou abrió lentamente sus ojos, y de inmediato se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el bosque, sino en la habitación de Seto. La muchacha no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, sólo que Pegasus vino a retar a Seto y que ella quedó atrapada en el reino de las sombras gracias al ojo del milenio que poseía. Otra cosa es que ya no estaba vestida con el kimono, sino con un traje de sacerdotisa.

Aun confundida, Kikyou miró hacia todos lados de la habitación para ver si se encontraba su hermano, quería saber si estaba bien, pero desafortunadamente no estaba por ningún lado:

-¿Oni-chan dónde estás?- preguntó un poco triste.

Poco después la joven escuchó que la puerta se abría e inmediatamente vio que Seto estaba ahí sano y salvo. Sin meditarlo, la joven se lanzó desesperadamente a sus brazos:

-¡Oni-chan estás bien!- aseveró llena de alegría.

-Así es- musitó estrechándola en sus brazos- que bueno que despertaste Kikyou-.

Seto sintió que las lágrimas de su hermana empapaban su camisa, pero no le importaba, pues todo lo doloroso había pasado y ambos se encontraban bien.

Estuvieron así un buen rato: en silencio disfrutando de la calidez que sus cuerpos se entregaban; además se sentían más unidos que nunca y no quedaba más que declarar sus sentimientos para que su nueva vida comenzara. Sin embargo, Kikyou quería saber que había pasado con Pegasus, aunque supuso que Seto lo había derrotado:

-¿Oni-chan?- preguntó mientras lo miraba- ¿qué sucedió con Pegasus y su séquito?-.

Kaiba no quería decirle que Pegasus la utilizó para tener un duelo con él, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción más que decirle la verdad.

-Bueno…-Seto vaciló un poco- Pegasus te utilizó convirtiéndote en una marioneta para que tú y yo tuviésemos un duelo-.

-¡¿Qué….?!- interrogó llena de sorpresa- ¿pero…cómo?-.

-No lo sé…pero ese duelo fue el más desafiante que he tenido en mi vida y nunca estuve tan cerca de perderte- Seto la estrechó más en sus brazos- De haber perdido jamás me lo hubiese perdonado y ya no podría seguir avanzando, por eso fue que peleé con todo lo que tenía, además tengo que agradecerte por haberme ayudado en el momento que más te necesité-.

-¿Cómo pude haberte ayudado oni-chan…- inquirió- si yo estaba en el ojo de Pegasus?-.

-Tú me ayudaste…-declaró con voz llana- porque siempre estuviste en mi corazón, porque jamás dejaste de creer en mí y nunca dejaste de amarme, es por esto y mucho más que pude ganar el duelo-.

-Oni-chan…yo- Seto colocó sus dedos en los labios de Kikyou.

-Ahora es mi turno para decirte lo que siento…-una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Seto- Antes que empezara el duelo me prometí a mi mismo que si ganaba tú y yo estaríamos juntos para siempre, y que te confesaría mis sentimientos, por lo tanto, yo…yo…yo te amo Kikyou, siempre ha sido así, simplemente fui muy tonto durante estos años para darme cuenta.-

-Oni-chan yo también te amo- declaró ufanamente.

-Kikyou yo quería pedirte perdón por todo el sufrimiento que te he hecho pasar, se que mi orgullo y mi arrogancia te han herido varias veces…-.

-No tienes por qué disculparte- interrumpió la joven- sé que hemos pasado tiempos difíciles, pero yo te amo tal como eres: el muchacho que hace lo imposible por las personas que ama, el joven amable y protector. Oni-chan, yo daría lo que fuese por estar contigo, no me importa si somos ricos o pobres. Te amo y siempre lo haré-.

-Yo también mi niña-

Ambos acercaron sus rostros lentamente y sintieron como sus labios se unieron tiernamente. Este simple beso representó un antes y un después en la vida de los ex hermanos Kaiba, tal vez en los papeles todavía seguirían siendo hermanos, pero desde ahora ignorarían toda regla social y vivirían como sus corazones lo determinen.

Poco tiempo después y por la falta de aire, sus labios se separaron, aunque los dos sonreían ufanamente. Finalmente Kaiba dijo:

-Ven Kikyou vamos abajo, ya que preparé la cena-.

-¿De verdad oni-chan?- inquirió con sorpresa.

-Así es, aunque me costó mucho hacerlo- los dos fueron hacia la puerta- ojala que te guste, yo sé que tú cocinas mucho mejor que yo-.

-Estoy segura que me gustará oni-chan- dijo mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

La feliz pareja se dirigió hacia el primer piso para disfrutar de una simple comida.

El tiempo para los ex hermanos Kaiba pasó rápidamente, sin darse cuenta 2 meses habían pasado. Su relación cada vez era más estrecha: recientemente comenzaron a dormir juntos, aunque todavía tenían que disimular su relación de los otros, también ambos se demostraban mucho cariño: en cada beso que disfrutaban, en cada abrazo, en cada sonrisa, incluso en cada suspiro se notaba una gran entrega de sentimientos.

Ya era de mañana y la pareja todavía dormía felizmente abrazada, aunque dormían juntos, todavía no tenían relaciones, pero al paso que iban no tardarían en hacerlo.

Poco después que amaneciera, el despertador sonó e inmediatamente Kaiba despertó, pero no pudo levantarse, pues Kikyou todavía dormía en sus brazos. El joven sonrió y con suavidad trató de despertarla, pero la joven dormitaba profundamente.

-No debimos quedarnos hasta tan tarde despiertos- pensó con resignación.

Kaiba salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia las ventanas, abrió las cortinas y dejó que el sol hiciese su trabajo y sólo ahí la muchacha abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días Kikyou- saludó acercándose a ella.

-Buenos días oni-chan- la joven hizo un bostezo.

-¿Dormiste bien?- la muchacha asintió- porque parece que mi pecho se ha convertido en una excelente almohada…-.

Kikyou se ruborizó levemente y desvió la mirada.

-Bueno…es hora de ir a la escuela- Kaiba se fue dirigió al baño.

-Hai…oni-chan- la joven lo siguió.

Media hora más tarde ambos estaban tomando desayuno, y como de costumbre Kikyou lo había preparado, además se había dado el tiempo de preparar los almuerzos para la escuela. Seto terminó su tasa de té y el arroz, luego se fue a su oficina para recoger sus cosas, revisando sus cosas encontró la baraja que usó Pegasus cuando usó a Kikyou; Kaiba estaba pensando regalársela, pero debía hacerle unos cambios y mejorarla un poco.

Kikyou había terminado se comer y tranquilamente estaba esperando a Seto en la puerta de la mansión, cuando Mariel se le acercó y le dijo:

-Buenos días Kikyou-sama…- la joven de cabello azul hizo una reverencia.

-Buenos días Mariel-san…- Kikyou también reciprocó el saludo.- ¿Recuerda que mañana iremos al cine con Ayame?-.

-Hai…- Mariel sonrió alegremente- y muchas gracias por la invitación-.

-Usted y yo somos amigas, además de alguna manera debo agradecerle por haberme ayudado- en ese momento Seto bajó de las escaleras- Nos iremos como al mediodía y pasaremos todo el día juntas-.

-Está bien Kikyou-sama que tenga un buen día- Kaiba se acercó a Kikyou- Buenos días joven amo…-.

-Buenos días Mariel-san…- Kaiba miró a Kikyou- debemos irnos…hasta luego Mariel-san-.

-Hasta luego Kikyou-sama, Kaiba-sama…- dijo con una reverencia.

-Adiós Mariel-san…- la pareja salió hacia la limosina.

Kaiba le dijo al chofer que fuese a la secundaria Domino y después le dijo a Kikyou:

-Que bueno que hayas invitado a Mariel al cine-.

-Hai…oni.chan- la joven sonrió tiernamente- ella me ayudó mucho, además la considero una buena amiga-.

-Estoy de acuerdo…-aceptó- Bueno…cualquier cosa estaré en mi oficina y puedes avisarle a Roland si necesitas algo. Kikyou consintió.

Aunque la relación había cambiado, Seto no podía dejar se de ser el hermano mayor cuando se trataba de la seguridad se Kikyou.

Sin mayores pormenores la pareja llegó a la escuela, se despidieron del chofer y se dirigieron hacia el edificio; la joven tomó el brazo de Seto y comenzaron a caminar. Sin embargo, a los pocos metros Kaiba se detuvo, al parecer sorprendido por algo que vio, aunque no lo demostraba. Kikyou curiosa le preguntó:

-¿Oni-chan que sucede?-.

-Parece que tenemos un nuevo compañero de clases- dijo con tranquilidad.

Ahí en la puerta del edificio se encontraba un joven alto de cabello azul oscuro apoyado en uno de los pilares, y al parecer ya los había notado, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-Marufuji Ryo…-murmuró Kikyou.

Poco antes de que pudiesen saludarse, Kikyou cayó en sus rodillas apretándose el pecho.

-¡¿Kikyou qué te pasa?!- preguntó alterado Kaiba.

-¡Oni-chan…ayúdame!- gimió la joven, Seto la abrazó contra si.

-¡Kikyou…!- todos los alumnos se acercaron a ver qué pasaba-¿qué te pasa…?-.

Sin embargo la muchacha comenzó a respirar con dificultad y no pudo responderle. En ese momento llegó Ryo a su lado y le dijo:

-Kaiba debes sacar a Kikyou de aquí lo más rápido posible…- advirtió arrodillándose a su lado.

-¿Pero que sucede?- inquirió desesperado.

-Te lo explicaré después, ahora debemos irnos- Kaiba asintió.

Seto la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su limosina que por suerte todavía no había abandonado el lugar, Ryo también los acompañó y juntos de fueron en el vehículo.

-¡Chofer a la mansión!- ordenó con desesperación-¡y no te detengas por nada!-.

-Si señor-.

Afortunadamente, mientras más se alejaba Kikyou respiraba más normal y lentamente el dolor se alejó de la joven. Kaiba al ver esto se tranquilizó y le preguntó a Ryo:

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?-.

-Seto, tu hermana está en grave peligro…- Kaiba quedó helado con la noticia.

**FIN. **


End file.
